Be with you
by Ayanah
Summary: Les coups de foudre n'existent pas, alors comment expliquer ce qu'a ressenti Sirius devant Eden ? Son coeur n'a pas choisi une prétendante des plus facile et le jeune homme ne tardera pas à s'en apercevoir.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ceux qui passeront par ici,

J'ai décidé de publier cette fic puisque j'ai presque fini entièrement de l'écrire ( et oui je prends de bonnes résolutions maintenant, pas de publication avant d'être sûre de pouvoir terminer ), j'espère que vous aimerez, il s'agit ici d'un Sirius/OC ( comme ma précédente fiction je sais, mais on ne se refait pas :p ) alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ^^

Pour le rythme de publication je ne sais pas vraiment, une fois par semaine en principe mais je publie surtout quand j'en ai envie alors les délais peuvent être plus courts.

Voilà, je réponds aux reviews, alors si vous avez des questions ou autres j'y répondrais avec plaisir =)

A bientôt !

* * *

Même si avec la cape d'invisibilité il était impossible que Rusard puisse les attraper, Sirius et James évitaient quand même de bouger, restant accroupis derrière une statue. Le gardien n'était peut être qu'un cracmol mais il avait des aptitudes étonnantes dès qu'il s'agissait de les retrouver. Ce mois ci ils jugeaient qu'ils avaient déjà eu leur nombre d'heure de colle sans compter que s'il faisait encore perdre des points à Gryffondor James connaissait déjà le sermon que Lily lui ferait, et vraiment il y avait des choses plus intéressantes à faire avec elle. A deux ça devenait dur de tenir sous la cape, étant obligé de se serrer au maximum et même s'ils étaient comme frères il y avait des choses que Sirius préférait encore expérimenter avec les filles, tels que les contacts physiques prolongés par exemple.

Ils étaient sur le point de regagner leur salle commune, parfaitement satisfait de la petite plaisanterie qu'ils avaient adressé aux serpentards quand un craquement dans le fond du couloir les fit se rebaisser à une vitesse impressionnante. James dut étouffer un cri de mécontentement quand Sirius lui flanqua son coude dans les côtes par inadvertance mais il était hors de question qu'ils se fassent prendre pour si peu. Les deux étudiants s'attendaient à voir le concierge et sa démarche boitillante avançait vers eux, ils retenaient déjà leurs souffles mais à la place ils se rendirent compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de deux fantômes déambulant tranquillement dans le couloir et bavardant comme s'ils avaient été tout à fait en vie, restait à savoir maintenant s'ils étaient du genre de Peeves à les dénoncer ou du genre de Nick Quasi sans tête à les aider. Parce que s'il y avait une chose que les fantômes savaient bien faire, c'était voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité ou tout autre objet magique destiné à la dissimulation.

Ce fut James le premier à reconnaître la silhouette de la dame Grise et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un léger soupir de soulagement omettant pour un moment de s'intéresser à la jeune fille qui marchait à ses côtés. Dans le cas de Sirius c'était différent, il ne faisait pas attention à Helena Serdaigle trop concentrée sur la jeune personne qui avançait tranquillement en même temps qu'elle. Vêtue de l'uniforme de Poudlard, elle avait la peau étonnamment blanche mais il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'elle était loin d'être translucide comme les autres fantômes. Ses cheveux ébènes étaient étonnamment longs, des mèches retombaient sur la chemise blanche lui conférant un aspect d'autant plus irréel et c'est seulement là qu'il remarqua son sourire, un sourire magnifique qui illuminait la totalité de son visage.

Ses yeux bleus foncés représentaient la seule note de couleur chez elle et réellement il n'arrivait pas à en détacher son regard. A nouveau James lui donna un coup de coude, mais volontaire cette fois ci, le tirant de sa torpeur. La dame grise venait de s'arrêter à leur hauteur, les fixant d'abord avec surprise avant de sourire légèrement. C'est seulement là que les deux Gryffondor se rendirent compte que sa compagne elle, semblait totalement interrogative face à leur existence.

- Qu'y a-t-il Helena ?

Elle regarda dans leur direction mais à elle ils demeuraient totalement invisible et c'est là que James comprit qu'elle n'avait rien d'un fantôme. Il essaya de se souvenir des élèves qui composaient Poudlard mais elle ne lui rappelait rien, pourtant elle paraissait avoir leur âge.

- Je crois que nous aurons de la compagnie ce soir.

La réaction de la jeune fille fut aussi vive qu'imprévisible au moment où Sirius et James se découvrirent. Son sourire s'effaça instantanément alors qu'elle reculait d'un pas, baissant la tête presque tout aussi immédiatement quand les garçons posèrent le regard sur elle.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi être effrayée je t'assure s'empressa de dire Sirius.

Il avança d'un pas comme pour confirmer ses propos mais cela ne fit que la faire reculer un peu plus. Même si elle restait focalisée sur le sol à ses pieds elle semblait parfaitement consciente de chaque mouvement qu'ils faisaient.

- On ne te dénoncera pas si c'Est-ce qui t'inquiètes, tu vois nous aussi on risque gros si on se fait prendre assura-t-il d'un air confiant.

Il allait poursuivre et avancer un peu plus vers elle quand James le retint en posant sa main sur son avant bras l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Il savait maintenant qui elle était et surtout il savait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas reconnu avant. Eden Smith, en septième année chez les Gryffondor était quelqu'un qui avait toujours tout fait pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Le genre de fille à longer les murs pour éviter la foule et surtout l'une des rares personnes auxquels ils n'avaient jamais pu adresser la parole. Cette fille était un mystère à elle seule, de mémoire jamais on ne l'avait vu parlé à qui que ce soit et surtout si James ne l'avait pas reconnu avant c'était tout simplement parce que jamais personne n'avait réellement eu l'occasion d'apercevoir son visage. Elle marchait toujours tête baissée, son visage recouvert par une épaisse frange et en potions, le seul cours où il aurait été possible que quelqu'un puisse lui parler en étant son binôme elle s'était retrouvée avec Severus, soit exactement la seule personne qui ne risquait pas de lui demander quoique ce soit sur son attitude puisque lui-même entretenait un peu près la même.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à elle, se contentant de la laisser tranquille. Elle demeurait une Gryffondor après tout, il n'y avait aucunes raisons pour que quelqu'un lui veuille du mal au risque de s'attirer les foudres de sa maison. Même si personne ne la connaissait, même si tout le monde se demandait comment le choipeau avait pu la répartir dans cette maison il demeurait une solidarité qui avait toujours existé et cela malgré les comportements de chacun. Bien sûr ça n'empêchait pas les rumeurs, comment les éviter de toute manière ? Même en sa présence personne n'hésitait à parler d'elle mais cela ne semblait jamais l'avoir perturbé, du moins pas plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Eden c'est ça ? Poursuivit James.

Sirius le regarda surpris, comment Est-ce qu'il pouvait la connaitre alors qu'il était assuré qu'il s'en souviendrait à coup sûr s'il avait déjà pu la rencontrer. Le premier choc passé il se mit à réfléchir de manière plus concrète, Est-ce qu'il connaissait quelqu'un qui portait son prénom ? Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques secondes que l'évidence qui avait frappé son meilleur ami le toucha à son tour. Pourtant ce n'était pas une énigme bien compliqué à résoudre, tout le monde savait qu'Eden Smith, cette fille qui ignorait prodigieusement les êtres humains était également la seule à côtoyer les fantômes. Bien sûr ça avait alimenté les pires ragots à son sujet, qui préférerait les morts aux vivants après tout ? Mais si quelqu'un l'avait déjà vu sourire probablement que tout ça aurait cessé ou alors c'était peut être simplement lui qui avait été troublé pour une raison inconnue.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure tremblante, pourquoi, pourquoi devait-elle croiser d'autres personnes à cette heure ci ? C'était le seul moment où elle pouvait être seule, où elle pouvait être à l'aise sans sursauter à chaque détour du château. Sa respiration s'emballa d'elle-même au moment où le deuxième garçon prit la parole et sans vraiment le réaliser elle se retrouva à courir en direction de son dortoir. Elle avait peur qu'ils la rattrapent, c'était stupide sans aucun doute, pourquoi auraient-ils voulu la rattraper mais quelque chose en elle lui commandait de courir le plus vite possible jusqu'à se retrouver en sécurité.

Même si elle n'avait pas répondu, James savait qu'il avait vu juste. Le fantôme de la dame grise regardait en direction de l'endroit où la jeune fille venait de s'enfuir, semblant penser à des choses qui leur demeureraient toujours inconnues. Comme toujours Sirius se sentait mal à l'aise en la présence d'un fantôme, cela le dérangeait que quelqu'un puisse tout connaitre de son passé et c'était exactement l'une des capacités des sorciers décédés.

- Hé Sirius on ferait bien de suivre son exemple et de se dépêcher de filer, Rusard nous poursuit tu te souviens ?

Non justement il avait tout oublié et c'était bien là le problème.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde,

Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à vos attentes et donc à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 3 =)

* * *

Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit, s'étant contentée d'observer les minutes défiler les unes après les autres. Elle avait attendu que l'aiguille de l'horloge accrochée dans le dortoir finisse par indiquer 6 heures pour se lever de son lit. Les autres dormaient encore à poing fermés quand elle avait gagné la salle de bain puis la porte de leur chambre à 6H30. Ca ne faisait pas grande différence avec d'habitude, juste 15 minutes de moins. Elle longea les murs gardant la tête baissée, même au moment de prendre les escaliers qui la conduisait jusqu'au hall, c'était une précaution inutile bien sûr, personne d'autre ne déambulait dans le château avant au moins 7H15 à l'exception des elfes de maison. Plusieurs personnages à l'intérieur des tableaux la saluèrent, elle se contenta d'un signe de tête polie avant de rejoindre rapidement l'intérieur de la Grande Salle.

Celle-ci était encore plongée dans l'obscurité à l'exception des quelques bougies qui venaient l'éclairer et seul deux autres élèves de Poufsouffle étaient déjà installés, visiblement des retardataires qui avaient oublié de faire leur devoir la veille. Tranquillement la jeune fille prit soin d'emballer quelques croissants pour son déjeuner de midi, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne remettrait pas les pieds ici avant tard le soir. On était mercredi et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, atteindre le week end pour pouvoir se terrer à la bibliothèque là où elle était un peu près sûre de ne croiser personne, particulièrement dans les rayons dédiés à l'étude de l'histoire magique.

- Vous êtes bien matinale aujourd'hui damoiselle Eden.

Se retournant en manquant de renverser le pichet de jus d'orange devant elle sous le coup de la surprise, Eden se détendit en se rendant compte qu'il ne s'agissait que du fantôme de Nick Quasi Sans Tête.

- Bonjour Sir Nicolas, comment vous portez vous ce matin ? Demanda-t-elle en avançant vers la sortie.

- Mal, le club des chasseurs sans tête a une nouvelle fois rejeté ma demande. Vous y croyez ? Pour ce simple bout de peau répondit-il maussade.

- Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent le rassura-t-elle.

La journée aurait pu bien débuter sur cette conversation, Eden aurait pu oublié l'incident qui s'était déroulé plus tôt dans la nuit, ne plus penser à rien jusqu'à l'heure du midi, du moins c'était sans compter le fait qu'on venait de lui foncer droit dessus. Un des Poufsouffle l'avait bousculé en partant à la va vite, se cognant contre elle un peu comme s'il n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence. La jeune fille étouffa un léger cri de douleur regardant avec amertume ses affaires étalées lamentablement sur le sol, se baissant pour les ramasser.

- Excuse toi.

Fronçant les sourcils, Eden ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux se rendant compte qu'à la place qu'occupait le Poufsouffle quelques secondes auparavant se trouvait désormais Sirius Black et James Potter, soit exactement les deux personnes qu'elle avait croisé la veille et qu'elle s'évertuait à éviter comme les autres depuis maintenant six ans. Le bras du capitaine de quiddich faisait barrage à l'étudiant sur le point de partir mais c'était visiblement Sirius qui avait parlé.

- Je m'excuse murmura-t-elle en se redressant.

Les trois étudiants la dévisagèrent, pourquoi Est-ce que c'est elle qui s'excusait ? Ils avaient assisté à toute la scène et il n'y avait strictement aucune raison pour que ce soit à elle de le faire. Est-ce qu'il s'était mal exprimé ? Non même le Poufsouffle de cinquième année avait compris. Dans l'incrédulité la plus totale, les Gryffondors regardèrent la jeune fille s'éloigner rapidement, Sir Nicolas sur ses talons.

- T'iras lui présenter tes excuses plus tard, ok ?

James rompit le barrage qu'il maintenait jusqu'alors avec son bras, observant le garçon qui venait d'acquiescer avant de reprendre sa course vers les étages avant de porter son attention sur Sirius qui venait de se baisser ramassant visiblement ce qui semblait être un manuel d'astronomie

- On ne peut pas dire que ça a été une franche réussite pour un premier contact, et dire qu'on s'est levé si tôt pour si peu de résultat soupira le poursuiveur.

- Au moins maintenant j'ai une raison d'aller la trouver.

- Comme si toi tu t'embêtais de raisons d'habitude se moqua James.

Une tape sur l'épaule ainsi qu'un grand sourire de la part de son meilleur ami fut suffisant pour clore la discussion, et puisqu'ils étaient là de bonne heure pour une fois autant en profiter.

* * *

Lily avait entendu Eden sortir de leur chambre très tôt dans la matinée, du moins encore plus tôt que d'ordinaire et même si on lui avait souvent fait le reproche de trop se mêler de la vie des gens elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour sa camarade. L'année dernière elle s'était demandée si elle n'était pas persécutée par les autres, mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé de preuves étayant cette théorie. Parfois la nuit elle l'entendait se retourner encore et encore dans son lit, du moins pour les rares fois où elle fréquentait le dortoir. A de nombreuses reprises elle avait tenté de percer sa carapace mais pas une fois elle n'avait eu le loisir d'entendre le son de sa voix, juste de vagues murmures qu'elle pouvait interpréter comme bon lui semblait.

Elle était installée au premier rang avec Severus et de là où elle était Lily se demandait si à lui il lui était déjà arrivé de dire quelque chose. Bien sûr elle aurait pu aller trouver le principal concerné mais cette possibilité était définitivement à exclure. La classe était restée silencieuse jusqu'à l'entrée des Maraudeurs, à l'exception de Peter, dans la salle mais malgré ça la jeune préfète ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le sourire aux lèvres au moment où James Potter, son petit ami depuis maintenant un mois, se pencha pour l'embrasser. Lui et Sirius allèrent s'installer sur la table devant la sienne alors que Rémus prenait place à ses côtés, et là elle cessa un moment de s'intéresser au cas Eden Smith.

Sirius n'avait jamais pris le temps de bien l'observer, du moins jusqu'à la nuit dernière où il avait tenté de graver le moindre détail dans son esprit. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne personne ne l'avait jamais vu avec les cheveux détachés et hier en la voyant ainsi il n'avait évidemment pas pu faire le rapprochement immédiatement. C'était exactement comme pour son uniforme, tous les jours, que ce soit en hiver ou en été elle le portait complet alors forcément la voir en chemise la veille lui avait fait une drôle de sensation. Sirius s'amusait beaucoup de voir les filles autour de lui raccourcir leur jupe d'uniforme pour tenter de le séduire mais avec elle c'était plutôt tout le contraire, quelques centimètres semblaient avoir été rajoutés alors qu'elle ne manquait jamais de mettre des collants ou autres chaussettes foncées en dessous.

Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il se rendait compte que jamais il n'avait pu voir la couleur de ses yeux, étais-ce parce qu'il n'avait jamais fait attention ? James s'était allégrement moqué de lui quand il l'avait bassiné une bonne partie de la nuit avec cette fille mais après toutes ces années où il avait du supporter tous les monologues interminables sur Lily Evans sans jamais broncher, James semblait lui être redevable et ainsi une fois l'hilarité du début passée il avait accepté de l'aider. L'aider à quoi il ne savait pas lui-même, juste quelque chose en lui qui lui ordonnait de se rapprocher d'elle.

Severus avait craint après que leurs relations soient brouillées avec Lily de se retrouver avec un des idiots qui parsemaient le fin fond de la classe de potions mais depuis le début il était reconnaissant à Slughorn de l'avoir placé avec Eden Smith. Certes elle ne parlait jamais mais il ne trouvait pas que ce soit le plus mal. Elle se débrouillait sans jamais lui poser de questions stupides, elle ne cherchait pas à découvrir ce qu'il griffonnait consciencieusement sur son livre de potion, elle se contentait d'appliquer les recettes sans jamais rien demander et c'était quelque chose qu'il appréciait particulièrement. De temps en temps il prenait sur lui de l'aider de lui-même, lui dictant les consignes à respecter, ou coupant lui-même pour les plantes pour lui faciliter la tâche mais la seule réponse à laquelle il ait jamais eu le droit, était un vague merci prononcé visiblement avec une grande difficulté.

Elle s'installait toujours à l'extrémité de la paillasse qu'il leur était allouée, lui laissant quasiment tout l'espace , chose qu'il appréciait également fortement et à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de faire un pas dans sa direction, ou de se pencher un peu plus sur son chaudron elle avait pour réaction de reculer évitant ainsi tout contact physique. Oui décidément se retrouver avec Eden Smith était une partie de plaisir par rapport à ce qu'il devait supporter dans les autres cours.

Il n'y avait que dans ce cours qu'elle avait à partager sa table avec quelqu'un, ça avait toujours été une source d'angoisse pour elle jusqu'à l'année passée où elle s'était retrouvée avec Severus. Elle savait qu'il ne chercherait pas à rentrer en contact avec elle, il aimait la solitude et elle elle appréciait plus que tout de demeurer comme invisible à ses yeux. En général grâce à lui ils avaient toujours fini en avance et pouvaient quitter la classe, en principe pour se rendre au réfectoire même si la jeune fille préférait se rendre dans les toilettes des filles au deuxième étage, là où personne ne mettait jamais les pieds.

Sirius ne comprenait pas comment il était humainement possible d'apprécier le cours de Binns mais après un examen minutieux de l'emploi du temps de la jeune fille il avait été forcé de constater qu'elle avait choisi l'histoire de la magie comme matière dominante, pire elle était même allée jusqu'à prendre de l'arithmancie et de l'étude des runes pour parfaire son cursus, chose qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas comprendre. Pour sa part, avec James ils avaient bien entendu suivi le programme accéléré de défense contre les forces du mal pour poursuivre une formation d'auror après Poudlard et il était en train de se demander quel genre d'étude comptait réaliser Eden après Poudlard.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi tout ce qui la concernait l'intéressait tellement, en règle général la vie des filles était loin d'être au centre des préoccupations mais là c'était totalement différent. On était fin janvier déjà et s'il voulait avoir une chance de se rapprocher d'elle il avait plutôt intérêt à faire vite avant qu'elle ne s'évapore réellement dans la nature. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la salle, comme il s'y attendait elle était absolument déserte à l'exception de la jeune fille qui prenait consciencieusement des notes au premier rang. Est-ce que Binns ferait quand même son cours même si elle n'était pas là ? Oui probablement, il ne remarquerait même pas la différence.

C'est là qu'il l'entendit parler, converser avec le professeur comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que Binns semblait réellement apprécier cette discussion alors que depuis sept ans il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir le fantôme du professeur s'éloignait ne serait-ce que d'un mot du cours prévu. Le soleil brillait encore, se reflétant dans les cheveux de la jeune fille et pendant un instant il lui sembla que ses cheveux noirs produisaient d'eux même des reflets bleus foncés magnifique mais c'était sans doute juste son imagination. Elle se mit à sourire, ce même sourire dont il était tombé fou la veille et son cœur s'arrêta tout bonnement de battre dans sa poitrine. Le choc fut de courte durée, un peu comme si elle avait senti sa présence elle tourna la tête vers la porte son visage changeant d'expression en moins d'une seconde.

Pourquoi devait-il être là ? N'étais-ce pas suffisant qu'elle ait présenté ces excuses le matin ? Le cours était fini mais elle n'avait aucune envie de sortir. Passer la porte signifiait passer à proximité du jeune homme et rien qu'à cette idée tout son corps se mit à trembler. Tête basse, elle s'efforçait de compter le nombre de pas qu'il lui faudrait faire entre ici et son dortoir. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq …

- Hey tu te souviens de moi, on s'est croisé ce matin dans la grande salle, tu avais oublié ça.

Elle vit son livre d'astronomie apparaitre juste sous son nez, peut être que si elle avait fait plus attention toute cette scène n'aurait jamais eu lieu mais n'était-il pas trop tard pour y penser maintenant.

- Merci murmura-t-elle.

Au moment où ses doigts se posèrent sur la couverture du livre, prête à le reprendre, la main du jeune homme l'effleura, la faisant sursauter alors que son manuel d'astronomie retombait lourdement au sol. Stupide, elle était stupide, une telle réaction pour un si bref contact, tellement stupide qu'elle avait envie d'en pleurer.

Sirius vit la main droite de la jeune fille se refermait sur la lanière de son sac, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer mais c'était pourtant exactement ce qui était en train de se produire. Il ne savait pas comment agir avec elle, quand il se baissa pour ramasser l'ouvrage le hasard voulut qu'elle en fasse exactement de même et à nouveau leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Une petite décharge électrique le traversa et il eut à peine le temps de remarquer ses ongles peint de noir que déjà elle s'était relevée précipitamment fourrant son livre dans sa besace à la va vite.

- Hé attends !

Au moment où il tenta de l'attraper par le poignée pour la retenir il ne rencontra que du vide dû à la réaction brutale de la jeune fille. Sans même une hésitation elle avait reculé dégageant son bras et à présent et pour la première fois depuis le début lui semblait-il elle le fixait. Ca n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'expression joyeuse qu'il lui avait connu jusqu'ici, à la place elle paraissait vraiment terrifiée, se mettant à nouveau à serrer la lanière de son sac à la manière d'une bouée de sauvetage.

- Non n'aie pas peur, je ne vais rien te faire. Je voulais juste qu'on discute un peu …

Il vit ses doigts se resserrer davantage sur le cuir de son sac alors que son pied droit venait d'amorcer un mouvement un arrière, qu'Est-ce qu'il était censé dire à présent ? S'il continuait à parler ne risquait-elle pas de partir encore plus vite ? Mais d'un autre côté s'il restait totalement silencieux ne serait-ce pas également ce qu'elle finirait par faire. Il fit un pas en avant et là ce qu'il craignait se produisit. Elle baissa la tête s'élançant dans le couloir à une vitesse prodigieuse, bien sûr il aurait pu la rattraper, c'était ce qu'il comptait faire mais au même moment une bombe à eau lui explosa sur la figure. Il ferma les yeux encaissant le choc alors qu'il entendait le fantôme de Peeves se mettre à rire. Il eut juste le temps de voir l'esprit malin lui tirait la langue avant de le voir s'élancer dans la direction que venait d'emprunter la jeune fille. S'agissait-il d'une mauvaise blague, une simple coïncidence ou devait-il s'attendre à ce que même les fantômes du château lui mettent des bâtons dans les roues ?


	3. Chapter 3

Ca faisait déjà deux ans qu'il avait laissé tombé l'astronomie, mais la perspective de pouvoir avoir un nouveau cours commun avec elle suffisait à le motiver. Le vent était glacial même pour le mois de janvier mais elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de mettre une cape ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Elle avait conservé l'uniforme tel qu'elle, se concentrant sur l'observation des étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel. En théorie il n'avait pas vraiment le droit d'être là mais leur professeur n'avait même pas paru surpris en le voyant débarquer en plein milieu d'année, comme quoi parfois sa réputation lui servait réellement à quelque chose.

Pour sa part il était moins préoccupé par la galaxie que par l'expression sérieuse qu'elle arborait à chaque fois qu'elle annotait un nouveau point sur sa carte. Il faisait sombre certes mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de distinguer chacun des traits de son visage, ni ses doigts qui tremblaient sur le télescope. De temps en temps elle frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre et il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir les prendre dans les siennes et la réchauffer néanmoins il savait déjà ce que engendrait chez elle le premier contact physique venu.

Depuis déjà une semaine c'était comme si le regard de ce garçon la suivait où qu'elle aille. Qu'Est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Que devait-elle faire pour qu'il cesse ? Elle ne pourrait pas demander constamment à Peeves d'aller le surveiller, Est-ce qu'elle devrait lui envoyer le Baron Sanglant pour lui faire la peur de sa vie ? Pourquoi elle ? Où bien étais-ce elle qui devenait paranoïaque, ce ne serait pas la première fois et sûrement pas la dernière. Pourtant à chaque fois dans les couloirs quand elle se retournait il était là, en classe elle avait presque l'impression qu'il chuchotait sur elle avec son voisin alors qu'Est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Quoique ça soit il fallait que ça cesse et le plus vite possible sinon son cœur risquait de ne jamais s'en remettre.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle sentit deux mains se posaient sur ses épaules, elle ne se rendit même pas compte de la cape qui venait avec, juste ses mains sur elle qui provoquait irrémédiablement une montée en flèche de sa tension. Lorsqu'elle se retourna brusquement, le télescope à côté d'elle bascula brisant le silence qui régnait en haut de la tour. Elle n'avait même pas réalisé avoir crié mais c'était pourtant ce qui s'était produit et maintenant tous les regards étaient braqués dans sa direction. C'était ce qu'elle détestait le plus, capter l'attention des autres, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se rendre invisible exactement à l'image d'un fantôme ?

- Miss Smith y a-t-il un problème ?

Elle secoua énergiquement la tête de droite à gauche mais tout le monde continuait à la regarder, elle les entendait rire, murmurer et elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'ils étaient en train de se dire. Elle voulait juste que ça cesse, ne plus devoir le supporter, et alors qu'elle faisait un pas en arrière, son pied buta sur le télescope au sol et elle perdit l'équilibre. La jeune fille savait déjà qu'elle ne ferait pas que tomber sur la pierre, elle basculerait dans le vide mais étais-ce vraiment le plus mal ? Elle avait déjà fermé les yeux quand quelqu'un l'attrapa fermement par la main, l'attirant jusqu'à lui.

Pendant plusieurs secondes elle resta là sans bouger et Sirius ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé faire. La serrer davantage contre lui ou lâcher prise doucement ? Quand il l'avait vu trébuché il n'avait même pas réfléchi avant de l'attraper, il avait cru qu'elle le repousserait brutalement mais à la place elle restait là immobile dans ses bras et il devait avouer qu'il était loin de trouver ça désagréable. C'était sa faute ce qui venait de se passer, il voulait juste lui donner sa cape et s'en aller pour ne pas qu'elle se sente traquée mais visiblement ça avait été loin d'avoir l'effet escompté.

- Eden ça va ?

Le son de sa voix la tira brutalement du monde dans lequel elle venait de s'enfermer. Qu'Est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Là dans ses bras elle avait réussi à oublier les gens qui l'entouraient, elle n'avait même pas eu peur, c'était le choc sans aucun doute mais c'était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'elle s'était senti en sécurité, comme protégée. En réalisant ce à quoi elle était en train de penser, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de lever le regard vers Sirius, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait réellement mais alors qu'il lui souriait visiblement pour la rassurer toutes ses peurs revinrent d'un coup. Non elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui faire confiance, pas plus qu'à un autre.

Pourquoi avait-elle hésité ? C'était la question qu'elle se posait en rentrant à son dortoir. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il l'avait aidé ? Est-ce que ça n'aurait pas été mieux si elle était vraiment tombée ? Elle ne voulait pas trop y penser pourtant Est-ce que ça aurait été vraiment si mal qu'elle disparaisse ? Elle croisa plusieurs fantômes en retournant à la tour Gryffondor, jamais elle ne voudrait devenir comme eux, pourquoi rester sur cette Terre ? Elle comprenait leurs raisons, leurs craintes, pourtant elle, elle n'aspirait qu'à disparaitre. Elle pénétra dans la salle commune et étant donné l'heure elle fut surprise d'y trouver encore quelqu'un.

Tranquillement installé sur le canapé, Rémus Lupin était en train de lire un manuel d'histoire de la magie avancée et elle se demanda un instant pourquoi un tel choix de lecture alors qu'il ne comptait cette matière que comme une option. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle pensait à quelque chose comme ça ? N'aurait-elle pas du passer son chemin et ne pas se soucier du jeune homme ? C'était l'une des premières fois où elle le croisait sans les autres. C'est vrai que les Maraudeurs ne se séparaient jamais bien longtemps en règle générale et c'était déjà le deuxième membre du groupe qu'elle rencontrait sans ses amis en moins d'une heure.

Elle fut surprise quand elle constata qu'il avait détourné son attention du livre pour se concentrer sur elle. Peut être qu'elle l'avait fixé un peu trop longtemps, elle baissa les yeux rougissante entendant le canapé grincer sous le poids du jeune homme. En quelques secondes il se retrouva face à elle et la jeune fille manqua de s'évanouir lorsque tranquillement il lui tendit la main.

- Je crois qu'on a jamais été présenté convenablement, Rémus Lupin.

C'était étrange de le voir si proche d'elle après tout ce que les fantômes lui avaient raconté sur lui. C'était si difficile de s'imaginer qu'il soit réellement un loup garou, une bête féroce quand elle le voyait aussi calme face à elle. Quand elle leva les yeux consciente qu'il ne bougerait probablement pas avant qu'elle fasse quelque chose elle resta interdite en constatant qu'il était en train de lui sourire. Pourquoi sourire à quelqu'un comme elle ? Sa main était toujours tendue dans sa direction mais elle ne pouvait pas la prendre. Était-elle donc si pathétique ? Ne même pas pouvoir toucher une simple main. Elle passa plusieurs fois son regard de sa main à son visage souriant mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se décider à la lui prendre.

- C'est un peu trop cérémonieux c'est ça ? Ah Sirius me dit sans cesse que je devrais en faire moins.

Il essuya ses mains sur son pantalon alors qu'elle constatait qu'au niveau de la poche plusieurs trous étaient apparents, il sembla gêné qu'elle le remarque pendant quelques instants avant de se reprendre souriant à nouveau exactement comme précédemment. Comment Est-ce qu'il pouvait agir comme ça alors que visiblement il était mal à l'aise ? Jamais elle n'arriverait à faire semblant pour sa part. Elle avait tenté en deuxième année, à la rentrée faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé mais il suffisait que quelqu'un approche d'elle pour lui rappeler ce qu'elle tentait d'oublier par tous les moyens.

- Je … Eden Smith.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait répondu, c'était la première fois qu'elle s'adressait à quelqu'un pour dire autre chose que désolé depuis très longtemps mais il avait eu l'air vraiment peiné qu'elle ne daigne pas lui répondre et sans savoir pourquoi ça l'avait affecté.

- Et bien Eden, ravie de faire ta connaissance. Voilà une heure que je m'évertue à comprendre ce traité de magie, tu pourrais peut être m'éclairer ?

Etais-ce de cette façon que les gens commençaient à nouer des liens ? Elle aurait vraiment voulu l'aider, étrangement il lui faisait moins peur que la plupart des étudiants de Poudlard mais elle se sentait incapable d'agir normalement, ça faisait tellement longtemps maintenant. Il attendait visiblement une réponse et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre son courage à deux mains pour la lui donner, le portrait de la Grosse dame pivota et sans rien pouvoir y faire elle bascula en avant, bousculée visiblement par inadvertance par l'étudiant qui venait d'entrer.

Ce furent les bras de Rémus qui l'empêchèrent de tomber, il s'était tourné rapidement et alors qu'un de ses bras avait été utilisé comme rempart contre son ventre pour lui éviter une chute, son autre main était posée sur sa taille. Un flash passa devant ses yeux alors qu'elle se dégageait à toute vitesse, elle n'était pas normale, alors pourquoi avoir eu la prétention de croire qu'elle pourrait changer ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants. Sirius n'eut le temps que de la voir se précipiter dans son dortoir, conscient d'avoir gaffé une nouvelle fois mais comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'elle se trouverait juste derrière l'entrée ? Il pensait que depuis le temps elle serait déjà partie dormir mais visiblement c'était sans compter sur son meilleur ami.

- Je crains que tu ne l'aies à nouveau effrayé Padmol.

Depuis quand Eden restait-elle dans la même pièce que quelqu'un quand elle avait la possibilité de s'en aller ? Rémus retourna s'installer sur le canapé et sans savoir réellement pourquoi il se mit à envier son ami qui visiblement était loin d'être aussi maladroit que lui.

- Ce n'était pas ta cape qu'elle avait sur le dos ? Demanda le jeune lycanthrope.

- Ah je ne sais vraiment pas comment me comporter avec elle, quand je fais des efforts pour être gentil je la fais fuir à coup sûr, quand j'essaie de lui parler j'ai l'impression que je la terrifie littéralement, vraiment cette fille il faut que tu me dises quoi faire Moony.

Le gryffondor se laissa tomber paresseusement sur le canapé face à celui de son ami, constatant que celui-ci paraissait très amusé par la situation.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

- C'est si rare de voir le grand Sirius Black aussi désemparé, si tes groupies te voyaient elles n'en reviendraient pas plaisanta-t-il.

- Tu comptes m'aider ou continuer à te moquer ?

- Laisse moi profiter encore un peu de la situation tu veux.

C'était rare que Sirius s'intéresse aussi sérieusement à une fille, c'était même la première fois de mémoire et on pouvait dire qu'il était loin d'avoir fait un choix facile. Déjà à l'époque quand James s'était concentré sur Lily, soit la seule fille à le détester cordialement, Rémus savait que la tâche serait ardue mais là ça paraissait encore pire. Lily avait le mérite d'exprimer ses émotions même si c'était de manière un peu trop brutale, Eden, elle, c'était tout le contraire et avec le tempérament expansif de Sirius ça paraissait voué à l'échec. Pourtant il savait que son ami n'abandonnerait pas, ce n'était pas le genre à lâcher prise. Il ne connaissait pas la jeune fille mais peut être que derrière la carapace qu'elle s'était formée se cachait une personne qui saurait rendre heureux son meilleur ami et c'était vraiment tout ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter. Que serait-il devenu aujourd'hui sans ses amis après tout ?

- Vas y doucement avec elle Sirius c'est le seul conseil que je puisse te donner.

Lorsque la jeune fille arriva dans son dortoir elle ne fit pas attention aux autres qui étaient en train de discuter, se dirigeant directement vers la salle de bain avant d'asperger son visage d'eau. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle avait réagi comme ça alors que visiblement les deux garçons ne lui voulaient aucun mal ? C'est vrai d'abord Sirius puis Rémus, les deux l'avaient sauvé du désastre et elle tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire c'était s'enfuir. Peut être qu'elle devrait aller les remercier le lendemain, non jamais elle ne pourrait leur faire face surtout après le comportement qu'elle venait d'avoir. Pourquoi devait-elle être aussi stupide ?

Quand Lily entra dans la pièce, la jeune fille était en train de déboutonner son chemisier mais en la voyant elle arrêta brusquement regardant une seconde dans le miroir qui était la personne qui venait d'entrer avant de baisser les yeux. La rousse remarqua la cape masculine posée sur le rebord du lavabo mais mieux valait ne pas poser de questions. Pour une fois Eden avait les cheveux détachés, des cheveux incroyablement lisses et longs qu'elle voyait presque pour la première fois. Sans demander son avis à la jeune femme, Lily attrapa une brosse prenant l'une des mèches de cheveux de la jeune fille entre ses doigts avant de la coiffer. Etrangement elle ne sursauta pas à ce contact, elle restait silencieuse la laissant faire . James lui avait parlé des intentions de Sirius à l'égard d'Eden et elle se demandait si cette cape était la sienne. Telle qu'elle connaissait le jeune homme il devait être loin d'agir en finesse mais au fond Sirius était quelqu'un de gentil et il fallait bien quelqu'un comme lui pour déchiffrer le mystère entourant la jeune fille.

- Tu ne trouves pas que Sirius est vraiment très beau ?

La jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un centimètre face à sa question mais elle s'y attendait ainsi elle poursuivit tranquillement de lui brosser les cheveux s'apprêtant à lui faire une tresse.

- Il peut paraitre un peu sauvage au premier abord, voir même stupide mais il a vraiment un bon fond. C'Est-ce que je pensais de James aussi au début, un vrai crétin mais il faut croire que c'Est-ce qui a fini par me plaire chez lui, cet imbécile …

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit stupide prononça-t-elle timidement.

Lily parut réellement ravi de cet aveu mais Eden se demandait ce qu'il lui prenait. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle l'avait interrompu ? C'est vrai elle ne pensait réellement pas que Sirius soit ce genre de personne, elle ne le connaissait pas directement mais les fantômes avaient beaucoup parlé et elle l'admirait beaucoup pour tout ce qu'il avait subi et malgré tout cette joie constante qu'il affichait. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable d'en faire de même ?

- Tu l'aimes bien alors ? Demanda la rousse en finissait de tresser ses cheveux.

- Je … Je ne le connais pas alors … alors je ne sais pas.

- Moi je sais de source sûre qu'il aimerait beaucoup te connaître, tu devrais lui laisser une chance.

Passant un élastique pour retenir la coiffure, Lily vit les mains de la jeune fille agrippaient fortement sa jupe alors qu'elle baissait la tête à nouveau. Avait-elle dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Elle était réellement très contente que la Gryffondor se décide à lui adresser la parole même si ce n'était qu'un peu.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il voudrait me connaitre moi ?

Sa voix tremblait en prononçant cette phrase et la rousse n'avait pas vraiment de réponses à cette question. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée de comprendre le jeune homme mais quand Eden se leva d'un bond il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'elle ne lui accordait aucune bonnes intentions.

- Est-ce que vous cherchez à vous moquez de moi ?

- Sirius n'est pas comme ça, enfin si mais pas dans ce cas précis …

Elle avait conscience de s'enfoncer en essayant d'expliquer les choses et quand Eden regagna son lit, fermant les rideaux qui l'entouraient elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait pire que mieux.

* * *

Toute la nuit il avait cogité pour savoir quelle attitude adoptait avec elle et il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il était encore plus paumé qu'avant. Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal du vendredi matin était l'un des seuls qu'il partageait avec la jeune fille et c'était l'une des rares occasions qu'il avait de la voir sans passer pour un psychopathe qui la suivait où qu'elle aille. C'était deux heures de théorie et même s'il préférait la pratique il était content que ce cours existe puisque la jeune fille ne participait qu'à celui-ci. Il était arrivé en avance devant la salle, très en avance même, il n'y avait encore personne dans la salle, ni même dans le couloir ce qui le contenta particulièrement quand il vit arriver la jeune fille.

Elle paraissait fatiguée, vraiment fatiguée au vue des cernes sous ses yeux alors que ses cheveux étaient attachées en une tresse lâche d'où plusieurs mèches s'échappaient. Ses vêtements étaient froissés et il avait presque l'impression qu'elle s'était contentée de sauter du lit et de venir jusque là. Elle passa à côté de lui sans dire un mot allant s'assoir à l'une des places qui se situaient près du mur au milieu de la salle. Il la vit s'installer enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras comme si elle s'apprêtait à finir sa nuit en classe et sans même hésiter il prit la place à côté de la sienne. C'était étrange de la voir décoiffée comme ça, encore plus d'être si proche d'elle sans qu'elle ne cherche à s'enfuir. Il fit glisser vers elle les petits pains qu'il avait été cherché en cuisine prenant garde de ne pas la toucher et à ce moment là elle tourna la tête de son côté restant allongée sur la table. Elle fixait la nourriture sans rien dire alors que des mèches de cheveux retombaient sur son visage.

- J'ai pensé que peut être tu n'aurais pas eu le temps d'aller déjeuner.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur l'un des petits pains et à nouveau il remarquait son vernis noir cachant ses ongles et contrastant avec sa peau pâle.

- C'est ma façon de m'excuser pour hier, à chaque fois que j'approche de toi on dirait qu'un désastre se produit. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop.

Il aurait eu envie de prendre la mèche qui retombait négligemment sur son front pour la passer derrière son oreille, effleurer doucement sa peau mais faire ça reviendrait à lui faire peur de nouveau et ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Il la vit refaire glisser le petit pain vers lui et pendant un très bref instant son pouce entra en contact avec sa main, ce n'était vraiment rien mais comme un imbécile il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si ça signifiait quelque chose. Dire qu'il s'était moqué de James à l'époque, il était encore pire.

- Tu devrais manger toi aussi.

Elle avait une très jolie voix, même si elle était fatiguée sans aucun doute. Elle gardait les yeux ouverts sa tête reposant sur l'un de ses bras alors qu'elle semblait observer le bracelet en cuir noir qu'il portait au poignée, un cadeau de sa cousine Andromeda qu'il gardait en porte bonheur depuis ses quatorze ans.

- Je te remercie pour hier, sans toi je serais tombé alors … Est-ce que la prochaine fois c'est moi qui devrait apporter le petit déjeuner ?

Il fut plus que troublé quand son regard croisa le sien et à nouveau il perdit totalement tout l'aplomb qui le caractérisait d'ordinaire. Elle ne parut pas s'inquiéter de son manque de réponse, à vrai dire elle ne le regardait même plus semblant repartir dans ses pensées tout en jouant distraitement avec l'une des miettes sur la table. Des voix se faisaient entendre dans le couloir et avec un sourire il se pencha doucement vers l'oreille de la jeune fille.

- Je suis très impatient d'être à vendredi prochain pour ton petit déjeuner Eden.

Sans pouvoir se retenir il se décida à dégager la mèche qui l'obsédait depuis le début, observant quelques instants le visage mis à nue de la jeune fille. Elle se mit à rougir légèrement et réellement il se demandait comment il serait capable de détourner les yeux alors qu'il la voyait aussi adorable en face de lui. Il se retint de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue prenant ses affaires avant de gagner le rang du fond au moment où des amis à lui entrèrent dans la salle.

Elle les entendait rire derrière elle mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. En compagnie de Sirius tout le monde devenait soudainement plus joyeux. Il avait des tas d'amis, était très populaire alors pourquoi Est-ce qu'il venait lui parler ? Pourquoi se montrait-il si gentil ? Tout à l'heure quand il s'était penché vers elle son cœur s'était mis à battre plus rapidement, mais elle savait que cette fois là ça n'avait rien à voir avec la peur. Quand il avait touché son visage elle n'avait pas non plus ressenti de frayeur, au contraire. Après la nuit cauchemardesque qu'elle avait passé, elle avait été trop fatiguée pour penser à s'enfuir et peut être qu'au fond ce n'était pas si mal comme ça. Elle avait à peine dormi une heure avant de se réveiller en sursaut et elle était presque sûr d'avoir crié, les autres filles devaient la croire folle mais sûrement qu'elles avaient raison. Elle n'était pas passée par la salle de bain, parce que s'y rendre c'était devoir les affronter et ce matin là elle ne s'en sentait pas la force.

* * *

Et voilà premier rapprochement entre Sirius et Eden, Rémus ainsi que Lily font leur grande apparition, alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez, que va-t-il se passer dans la suite selon vous ? =)

A la semaine prochaine et merci pour les reviews ^^


	4. Chapter 4

La tranquillité que lui procurait le week end à Poudlard était quelque chose de reposant, quelque chose sur quoi elle pouvait compter depuis sa seconde année du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La bibliothèque était divisée en rayons qui chacun contenait une spécialité très précise de compétence. Ainsi les tables placées près des étagères d'histoire de la magie n'intéressaient que peu de monde hors période d'examen alors comment expliquer la présence de Rémus Lupin qui venait tranquillement de s'installer face à elle. Rémus Lupin qui n'avait même pas paru surpris de la quantité impressionnante de livres, soit quasiment tous ceux de la rangée concernant la période du 16ème siècle, qu'elle avait placé sur la table. Il ne parlait pas, il se contentait de lire son ouvrage à bordure rouge qu'elle lui avait déjà vu la dernière fois mais à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait froncer les sourcils, la curiosité qui pendant ces dernières années s'étaient tut la poussait à se demander quelle genre de lecture il pouvait avoir.

- Deuxième traité magique sur les loups garous, période 1720-1856.

Il leva les yeux de son livre croisant les siens et elle ne put s'empêcher de se maudire de l'avoir fixé avec autant d'insistance. Il referma tranquillement son livre, prenant soin d'y déposer un marque page alors que la jeune fille feignait de s'intéresser à l'un des gros volumes posé à sa droite.

- Tu l'as déjà lu ?

C'était justement l'un des ouvrages qu'elle avait eu au programme du premier semestre mais elle se retint de le mentionner, se contentant d'hocher la tête brièvement. Elle se doutait de pourquoi ce livre en particulier l'intéressait autant mais après tout comme un peu près tous les autres il était loin d'être objectif, se contentant de relater les évènements incriminant les loups garous durant cette période et expliquant en quoi ce traité était aussi essentiel pour la cohabitation des sorciers et de ces créatures magiques.

- Et qu'en as-tu pensé ? Poursuivit-il doucement.

La plume qu'elle s'appliquait à faire passer sur son parchemin sans interruption s'arrêta brusquement alors qu'elle essayait de faire le vide dans ses pensées. Pourquoi lui demandait à elle son avis ? Pourquoi lui parler tout simplement ? Elle attendait juste qu'il arrête de la regarder, juste qu'il cesse de vouloir entretenir une conversation avec elle pour reprendre ses activités habituelles mais il semblait bien décider à patienter. Ils étaient un peu près seuls dans la bibliothèque à l'exception d'un groupe de Poufsouffle dans le rayon des potions mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant en un samedi après midi et devant le silence qui régnait elle commençait à se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise. Il suffirait qu'elle dise quelques mots, il se contenterait sûrement d'une phrase toute faite mais son esprit refusait de lui fournir une réponse cohérente.

- C'est donc ici que tu te cachais Moony !

Sous ces yeux horrifiés, la jeune fille vit arriver non pas l'un des autres maraudeurs mais la troupe entière. James venait de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, visiblement en signe d'affection avant de poser son regard sur elle. Il se demandait probablement ce qu'il faisait avec une fille comme elle et il avait bien raison.

- Tu sais que pour toi on a du convaincre la bibliothécaire de nous laisser entrer et ce n'était pas une chose aisée. Tu connais sa passion pour nous poursuivit le jeune homme en reportant son attention sur Rémus.

Elle essayait vraiment de faire comme si de rien n'était mais elle était incapable de faire semblant d'écrire avec le regard perçant auquel elle avait le droit de la part de Peter. Elle avait baissé la tête, n'ayant un champ de vision que sur les chaussures de Sirius mais elle était un peu près sûre que lui aussi était en train de la regarder et ça aussi c'était loin de la mettre à l'aise.

- D'ailleurs j'ai l'impression qu'on ne va pas tarder à se faire refouler de nouveau.

James fit une petite grimace en voyant Mme Pince lançait des coups d'œil dans leur direction avant de prendre appui sur la table pour se tourner vers Rémus.

- On va faire une petite partie de quiddich, tu viens ?

Rémus avait promis de l'aider mais en quoi passer du temps seul à seul avec elle pourrait l'aider lui ? Il voyait déjà le moment où elle tomberait amoureuse de Rémus, c'était peut être à cause des émissions moldus que la mère de James lui avait fait regarder pendant cet été mais la possibilité que quelque chose comme ça arrive lui était vraiment douloureux. Parce que si vraiment ça se produisait il devrait se contenter de s'effacer et il ne voulait vraiment laisser la jeune fille à personne d'autre, pas même à son meilleur ami.

- Tu nous accompagnes Eden ?

Ses doigts serrèrent un peu plus fort la plume qui lui servait à écrire alors que son rythme cardiaque semblait ne jamais avoir été aussi élevé, tout ça pourquoi, parce qu'il avait prononcé son prénom. Elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard parce que à coup sûr ça empirerait et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Est-ce qu'il lui demandait ça à elle, peut être par politesse parce qu'elle était là aussi, mais il ne devrait pas s'embarrasser de ça, c'était simple il ne devrait tout simplement pas s'embarrasser d'elle.

Sirius fut déçu de la voir secouer la tête en signe de négation mais il aurait du s'y attendre. Il aurait vraiment voulu qu'elle soit là dans les gradins, la voir à chaque fois qu'il tournerait la tête mais c'était probablement trop demander. Rémus avait accepté de les accompagner et une fois sur le terrain de quiddich le match amical s'était lancé tout naturellement. Même s'ils jouaient au poste de poursuiveur avec James en temps normal, ils avaient décidé de se défier au poste d'attrapeur pour cette fois. Le vif d'or resta introuvable pendant un bon moment si bien que pour s'amuser James et lui faisaient des concours de vitesse et de piquée sur le terrain ce qui ne manquait jamais de provoquer une vague d'exclamation des filles présentes.

Il était en train de parader tel un paon dans les airs il en avait conscience mais c'était dans sa nature. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il s'apprêtait à saluer la foule de ses admiratrices qu'il remarqua la jeune fille assise au dernier rang. Le choc de la voir assise là alors qu'elle avait refusé son invitation le déstabilisa pendant un instant, un cognard frôla son oreille mais à ce moment là le match n'avait que peu d'importance. Pourquoi était-elle venue ? Est-ce qu'il y avait une chance que ce soit pour lui ?

- On dirait que ta chérie s'est trouvé un nouveau fiancé plaisanta James.

Il regarda à nouveau, surpris de n'avoir même pas remarqué qu'elle était en train de converser avec un fantôme. Et en y regardant de plus près il vit le vif d'or qu'ils recherchaient en train de voleter tranquillement autour des cheveux de la demoiselle. James se contenta d'une tape sur le dos avant de partir dans l'autre sens, faisant comme s'il n'avait absolument rien vu. Il devrait penser à le remercier, mais pour l'instant toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées ailleurs.

La jeune fille ne cessait de se demander ce qui lui avait prit de les rejoindre. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas contentée de rester à la bibliothèque ? Peut être parce qu'elle avait envie de le voir tout simplement. Elle refusait de se l'avouer parce que ça ne pouvait rien apporter de bon mais elle n'était pas aussi indifférente qu'elle le laissait paraitre. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas, elle ne méritait même pas d'avoir le droit de pouvoir l'aimer alors elle se l'interdisait, comment une personne comme elle aurait-elle pu avoir le droit d'éprouver des sentiments pour un homme comme Sirius. La jeune fille avait entendu les autres filles ricaner sur son passage, elle les entendait la traiter de folle mais ils avaient raison après tout alors pourquoi aurait-elle du s'en sentir attristée ?

- Voudrais tu que je t'apprenne à jouer ? J'étais un très bon joueur de mon vivant. Tu as peut être vu mes trophées ? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

Eden venait rarement dans cette partie des jardins, elle n'assistait jamais aux rencontres de quiddich ainsi elle ne connaissait que très peu le fantôme de Edgar Clogg contrairement à ceux qui peuplaient le château néanmoins il lui paraissait très gentil.

- Je regrette, c'est rare que je passe par là. Mais je regarderais dès ce soir promis le rassura-t-elle en voyant son air défait.

C'était tellement plus facile de parler avec eux, ils ne lui feraient jamais de mal, ils ne cherchaient pas à cacher leurs réelles intentions, c'était plus simple, tellement simple qu'elle s'était contentée de ça durant ces dernières années.

- Les étudiants ne sont pas aussi gentils d'ordinaire, tu me plais beaucoup jeune fille alors je vais te faire un cadeau.

Stupéfaite, Eden tourna le regard vers lui ne comprenant le sens de ces paroles qu'à moitié au moment où le vif d'or fonça droit sur elle. Il s'arrêta juste devant son visage restant à quelques centimètres d'elle sans vouloir s'en aller. Elle bougeait la tête à chaque fois que les ailes du vif d'or venaient battre à côté de son oreille et à côté d'elle Edgar paraissait amusé de la situation.

- N'oublie pas de venir me rendre visite bientôt.

Il se contenta d'un signe de main avant de disparaitre alors qu'exactement au même moment une main masculine se refermait sur le vif d'or qui semblait comme aimanté. La jeune fille arrêta de respirer pendant quelques instants voyant le visage souriant de Sirius apparaitre juste devant elle. Il sauta de son balai ne se souciant visiblement pas du fait qu'il risquait de tomber avant que son bras atterrisse a à peine cinq centimètres de son visage, sa main se posant sur le mur derrière elle alors que la jeune fille ne put que se pencher légèrement en arrière se retrouvant coincée par la paroi sur laquelle butait son dos. Tranquillement il se mit à lui sourire se décalant légèrement pour entrouvrir sa main dévoilant le vif d'or qui semblait comme inerte désormais.

- Grâce à toi je viens de gagner Eden.

Il observait le visage rougissant de la jeune fille, ses cheveux qui retombaient sur son épaule droite et alors qu'elle baissait les yeux il posa l'une de ses mains sur la sienne en profitant pour s'accroupir devant elle. Elle sursauta à ce contact et pendant un moment il s'en voulut de lui faire peur mais il ne comptait pas lui faire du mal, bien au contraire.

- Je suis très heureux que tu sois venue, la prochaine fois tu voudrais venir jouer avec nous ?

Il était proche d'elle, sans doute même trop proche, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre il y aurait longtemps qu'elle se serait enfui mais sans savoir pourquoi cette fois ci elle était comme paralysée.

- Je ne sais pas voler prononça-t-elle timidement.

Sa main était glacée dans la sienne, à vrai dire c'était tout son corps qui semblait l'être et ça lui donnait encore plus envie d'être proche d'elle, de pouvoir la réchauffer, la faire sourire.

- Si ce n'est que ça, je suis prêt à devenir ton professeur particulier.

Elle ne réalisait même pas qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls tous les deux, en la présence de Sirius le reste ne semblait avoir que peu d'importance pourtant les autres n'avaient pas pu disparaitre, certains risquaient de se faire des idées mais il voulait certainement juste se montrer gentil, rien de plus. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende il posa sa main sur son front y dégageant les mèches qui s'y trouvait alors qu'elle n'avait d'autres choix que de le regarder à présent.

- Tu ne devrais pas te cacher, tu es vraiment très belle.

Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise de l'entendre dire une telle chose, surtout que c'était faux. Elle n'avait rien de plus que les autres, il n'aurait même pas du la regarder, pourtant la façon qu'il avait de poser les yeux sur elle, pendant un instant elle aurait presque pu croire qu'il le pensait réellement.

- Hé Sirius, qu'Est-ce que tu fais avec cette fille ? Allez viens on va tous à pré au lard.

Sirius tourna la tête vers le Serdaigle que maintenant Eden avait dans son champ de vision. Ils la regardaient tous étrangement, c'est vrai qu'Est-ce qu'il faisait là avec elle alors que tous ses amis l'attendaient en bas ? Le jeune homme allait répondre, il voulut faire un signe de main comme il en avait l'habitude mais oubliant qu'il était déséquilibré par sa position plus que précaire sur les gradins et sans pouvoir rien y faire il se sentit partir en arrière.

Tout se passa très rapidement, la jeune fille accentua la pression sur sa main qu'elle tenait, la serrant fortement alors que son autre bras passait autour de son cou l'attirant jusqu'à elle. Il retomba lourdement sur elle les faisant basculer tous deux sur le banc sur lequel elle se trouvait alors qu'en bas des cris se faisaient entendre. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reprendre, le temps que les autres arrivent jusqu'à eux et c'est seulement là qu'il se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il était presque complètement allongé sur elle alors que sa main droite reposait juste en dessous de sa poitrine. Elle tremblait sous lui mais le pire c'était qu'elle paraissait vraiment effrayée.

- Sirius ça va ?

James l'aida à se relever alors qu'une foule s'amassait déjà autour de lui. Peu lui importait tous ces gens, il voulait juste voir si elle allait bien, c'était tout ce qui importait pour lui mais au moment où il réussit à se défaire de l'emprise des autres étudiants elle n'était déjà plus là. Il eut juste le temps de la voir dévaler les dernières marches avant de s'enfoncer plus loin dans le parc en direction du château.

- Tu devrais lui courir après prononça calmement Rémus.

Il n'avait même pas remarqué son meilleur ami jusqu'ici, placé juste à côté de lui mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'en soucier, préférant suivre son conseil sans hésiter.

Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille, le plus vite possible, le plus loin d'eux. Tout ça c'était trop, quand Sirius allait tomber elle n'avait pas réfléchi en l'agrippant et ensuite cette position. Elle n'avait même pas réagi, il avait du le sentir, sa façon de se comporter, il devait savoir à quel point elle était étrange maintenant. Un instant elle avait cru que ce serait différent avec lui, la manière dont il agissait, ce qu'elle ressentait quand il lui souriait mais ce serait toujours pareil et elle en avait eu la confirmation aujourd'hui.

Elle n'aurait même pas du l'encourager, ni même aller sur ce terrain de quiddich, plus jamais elle n'essaierait avec personne. Elle était invisible alors pourquoi ça changerait ? Rémus l'avait aidé à se redresser, il lui avait demandé si elle avait mal quelque part mais elle n'avait même pas pu lui répondre. C'était le seul à s'être soucier d'elle, pourquoi elle ne savait même pas mais avec l'attitude qu'elle avait comment Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait vouloir devenir son ami ? Non c'était impossible et il y avait longtemps qu'elle aurait du s'y résoudre.

- Eden !

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de réellement réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer que Sirius lui attrapa la main l'attirant en un seul geste contre lui. Elle resta haletante dans ses bras essayant de reprendre son souffle alors qu'elle pouvait sentir qu'il en était de même pour le Gryffondor. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il l'avait suivi ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté avec les autres ?

- Tu cours vraiment vite pour une fille on te l'a déjà dit ?

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là …

- Je m'inquiétais, tu es partie tellement vite que je …

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase se dégageant soudainement de son emprise et pour la première fois au lieu de fuir, elle lui fit face.

- Pourquoi Est-ce que tu t'inquiéterais pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Eden …

- Un garçon comme toi ne devrait même pas m'adresser la parole, je ne mérite pas que tu …

Ce fut à son tour de l'interrompre, passant ses mains sur ses hanches pour la rapprocher de lui et accessoirement l'empêcher de se remettre à courir à la première occasion.

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre dire de bêtises alors je t'interdis de finir cette phrase.

- Mais …

- Interdit.

Il posa son doigt sur sa bouche quelques instants l'empêchant de parler alors qu'elle se sentait plus que troublée.

- Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te remercier pour tout à l'heure alors laisse moi t'inviter à pré au lard. Tu aimes la bieraubeurre ? Non le jus de citrouille peut être ? Peu importe tu pourras commander ce qui te fait envie, c'est moi qui paie.

- Est-ce que … Est-ce qu'on …

Elle ne cherchait pas à se dégager de son étreinte, elle jouait nerveusement avec le bas de son pull et au moment où elle se décida à lever les yeux vers lui il le ressentit à nouveau, l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine, au sens littéral du terme.

- Est-ce qu'on est amis ? Demanda-t-elle hésitante.

Il aurait voulu dire qu'il souhaitait être bien plus que ça mais c'était déjà amplement suffisant pour le moment. Il la sentait nerveuse et tranquillement il laissa ses doigts s'entrelaçaient aux siens sans qu'elle ait ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement de recul.

- C'Est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle hocha la tête observant leurs mains soudés avant de replonger son regard dans le sien et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas l'embrasser là tout de suite, conscient que ça ne devait pas être exactement ce qu'elle attendait d'un ami.

- Tu sais que pour être ami il faut passer vraiment beaucoup de temps ensemble, pendant les cours, à la sortie des cours, pendant les repas, avant de dormir …

Elle hocha la tête à nouveau et pendant un bref instant il ressentit une légère pointe de culpabilité à profiter ainsi de la situation, si brève qu'elle disparut aussi tôt que la jeune fille se décida à refermer ses doigts autour des siens.

- Et puis je veux que tu continues à me parler, exactement comme maintenant.

Plusieurs mèches s'étaient échappés de la coiffure qu'elle s'était faite, et alors qu'il s'évertuait à les replacer une par une derrière ses épaules en profitant pour la toucher plus que de nécessaire il fut surpris de voir de légères marques sur son cou. Il voulut examiner de plus près de quoi il s'agissait mais la main de la jeune fille se posa sur son torse pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un alors laisse moi un peu de temps tu veux bien ?

Elle avait eu peur qu'il n'accepte pas, qu'il veuille quand même s'approcher davantage mais il ne chercha même pas à discuter se contentant de reculer un peu avant de lui sourire.

- Alors où Est-ce que tu veux aller ? Les trois balais ? La tête de sanglier ? Chez Madame Pieddodu ?

- On pourrait peut être rester au château proposa-t-elle timidement.

- Hors de question jeune fille, nous devons refaire ton éducation ce qui implique une visite minutieuse du village ainsi qu'une célébration en règle de notre toute nouvelle amitié.

Elle n'osait pas lui dire que les foules l'effrayaient, qu'elle se mettait à paniquer quand trop de personnes l'entouraient et puis elle n'osait pas évoquer le fait de ce qui se passerait quand les gens les verrait ensemble. C'était certain que tout le monde se demanderait ce qui prenait à Sirius de trainer avec une fille comme elle. Il l'entraina derrière lui sur le chemin de pré au lard et c'est seulement là qu'il remarqua qu'elle boitait légèrement. Quand elle s'était mise à courir tout à l'heure il n'avait rien remarqué mais là il ne pouvait nier qu'elle devait sûrement avoir mal à la cheville pourtant elle ne se plaignait même pas.

Il se demanda si à cause de la chute de tout à l'heure elle ne s'était pas faite mal ailleurs mais il était un peu près certain qu'elle lui dirait que tout allait bien s'il venait à lui poser une question. Ainsi sans lui demander son avis il entreprit de la soulever de terre, la prenant dans ses bras alors qu'elle nouait ses bras autour de son cou visiblement pas très rassurée.

- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, et c'est sans discussion.

- Plus de fête alors ? Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

- Reportée.

Avec n'importe qui elle se serait débattu mais avec lui c'était différent. Elle savait que de toute façon il n'était pas le genre à abandonner et qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter mais surtout même si elle ne se l'expliquait pas elle avait confiance en lui.

**

* * *

**

**Et oui je sais grande avancée dans la relation Eden / Sirius, peut être trop rapide selon vous ? Mais pour le moment ils ne sont qu'amis, et Sirius profite un peu du fait qu'elle n'ait pas l'habitude du contact avec les autres pour la garder avec lui. Sinon Eden même si renfermée, est en réalité quelqu'un de très gentille, c'est juste qu'elle a peur du monde qui l'entoure, mais maintenant qu'elle fait confiance à Sirius les choses évoluent tout naturellement ...**

**Une petite review peut être ? =)**


	5. Chapter 5

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un l'accompagne à la bibliothèque, il n'y avait qu'en première année que c'était arrivé, en première année quand elle avait encore des amies. Sirius venait la voir tous les jours, au début cela lui faisait réellement bizarre qu'il l'attende à chaque sortie de cours mais maintenant elle savait que ça l'attristerait s'il n'était pas là. C'était stupide de sa part de s'être autant attachée à lui en si peu de temps, c'était peut être juste un passe temps passager pour lui, peut être qu'il finirait par se lasser de sa compagnie et alors là Est-ce qu'elle pourrait supporter de rester seule à nouveau ?

- A quoi peux tu bien être en train de penser ?

Cela faisait déjà un petit moment qu'elle était partie dans les rayonnages et quand il s'était décidé à la rejoindre il l'avait trouvé dans le rayon des livres de métamorphose visiblement peu intéressée par les ouvrages qui se trouvait devant elle. Il était derrière elle, elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou quand il se pencha pour voir ce qu'elle tenait et sans qu'elle s'y attende ses bras l'encerclèrent alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur sa tempe gauche.

- Sirius qu'Est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu es très mignonne aujourd'hui.

La jeune fille se retourna ne cherchant pas à se dégager mais au contraire posa sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose comme ça et outre l'envie de chanter sa joie aux alentours il se demandait s'il devait l'enlacer ou rester les bras ballants comme un abruti. Même si la réponse semblait aller de soit avec elle rien n'était logique.

- Ne me regarde pas maintenant s'il te plait.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

- Parce que quand tu dis des choses comme ça, ça ne manque jamais de me faire rougir.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille la forçant à lever le regard vers lui. Doucement il passa sa main sur la barrette qui retenait les mèches habituellement sur son front la trouvant encore plus adorable que d'ordinaire. Il se demanda un instant si cette coiffure était pour lui avant de se forcer à chasser cette idée de ses pensées.

- Moi je trouve ça adorable.

La rougeur s'intensifia d'un coup alors qu'elle faisait un pas sur le côté se dépêchant de rejoindre leur table. Il se demanda si elle avait conscience de l'effet qu'elle était capable de lui faire, elle paraissait moins craintive en sa présence mais il savait aussi que sa confiance en lui ne tenait qu'à un fil, un pas de travers et il n'ignorait pas que tout pouvait s'effondrer du jour au lendemain.

James allait le tuer d'avoir encore manqué l'entrainement de quiddich mais qu'Est-ce qu'il y pouvait si les horaires des séances de révision de la jeune fille coïncidaient justement avec ceux de quiddich. Et puis il devait avouer n'avoir jamais été aussi avancé dans ses devoirs grâce à elle, même si ce dernier point devait avoir peu d'importance pour son meilleur ami. De jour en jour elle s'ouvrait davantage à lui et même si ce n'était qu'un début il se demandait à quel moment il serait bon qu'il lui dise qu'il voulait plus que son amitié.

Quand ils rejoignirent la salle commune, ses amis étaient tous présent. Peter et Rémus disputait une partie d'échec alors que Lily tranquillement assise sur les genoux de James semblait être en train de réprimander son petit ami, réprimande peu sérieuse visiblement puisque le poursuiveur attrapa ses lèvres pour un baiser au moment où Sirius et Eden posaient leurs regards sur eux.

- Tiens le déserteur !

Eden sursauta en entendant James parler soudainement, Lily venait de s'assoir sur le canapé laissant le jeune homme se lever et alors que le Gryffondor se plantait face à Sirius lui assénant une grosse tape sur le dos elle jugea qu'il était grand temps pour elle de regagner son dortoir sans demander son reste. Elle avait à peine fait deux pas en direction des escaliers que les mains de Sirius se refermèrent sur ses épaules la ramenant juste devant lui.

- Tout le monde je vous présente Eden, elle va passer la soirée avec nous.

Peter leva vaguement les yeux de l'échiquier cherchant un moyen de gagner contre Rémus pour la première fois, se contentant de la saluer de la main alors que en face Lily lui souriait encourageante.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas on ne mords pas, enfin la plupart d'entre nous en tout cas lança James avec un sourire en coin en direction de Rémus.

Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir mais Sirius la retenait fermement, il devait penser qu'à la première occasion elle prendrait la poudre d'escampette et il était loin de se tromper. En moins de deux secondes la jeune fille se retrouva coincée entre Rémus et Lily alors qu'au centre de la pièce James et Sirius faisaient les idiots. Faute de mieux, elle s'efforça de garder son attention sur la partie d'échec en cours se rendant compte que Peter aurait eu une chance d'avoir la victoire s'il n'avait pas avancé son fou aussi rapidement mais elle se garda bien de dire quoique ce soit, sortant un papier de son sac avant de le poser sur la table à côté de Rémus.

- Tiens tiens, mais qu'Est-ce donc ? Un mot doux lança triomphalement James en se saisissant de la feuille sans la moindre hésitation.

Eden aurait pu répliquer que ça ne le regardait pas mais elle n'osa tout simplement pas se contentant de baisser les yeux alors que James, un grand sourire aux lèvres, commençait sa lecture.

- Mon très cher Rémus, comment exprimer les sentiments qui m'habitent à chaque fois que je te vois. Toi qui est si beau, si intelligent, si …

- Quoi ?

Sirius venait de bondir sur le mot, l'arrachant presque des mains d'un James hilare alors que si elle avait pu Eden serait soudain devenue invisible.

- Serait-on jaloux Padmol ? Ricana James.

- Toi ! Je vais te tuer !

Au moment où Sirius sauta sur le dos de son meilleur ami la feuille s'envola et alors que Eden était en train de penser que tout ça avait vraiment été une très mauvaise idée, qu'elle ne devrait pas laisser aux autres l'occasion de se moquer d'elle aussi facilement, la voix de Lily la fit sursauter.

- De quoi il s'agit en réalité ?

Rémus avait désormais le mot entre les mains, Est-ce qu'il était ennuyé par son geste ? Peut être qu'elle n'aurait pas du, peut être que la dernière fois il avait évoqué le sujet seulement pour établir un contact et que maintenant il était gêné.

- Comme Rémus s'intéressait aux loups garous j'ai pensé que … les ouvrages de la réserve pourraient lui être utile pour … pour ses recherches.

Souriant le jeune homme parcourait la liste qu'elle avait dressé se rendant compte qu'elle y avait joint une autorisation du professeur Binns pour pouvoir les examiner, depuis quand ce professeur délivrait-il des autorisations aussi facilement ? Et surtout comment avait-il été capable de signer dans son état ?

- Alors comme ça on obtient des autorisations d'un battement de cil ma petite Eden ?

La jeune fille ne s'était même pas rendu compte que les deux garçons avaient fini leur bagarre, pire que James venait de se glisser juste en face d'elle et qu'à présent il la regardait droit dans les yeux. C'était une chose de la part de Sirius, mais de sa part à lui c'était quelque chose qui la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Ce n'est pas ta petite Eden le corrigea Sirius.

- Le preux chevalier qui vole au secours de la belle demoiselle si ce n'est pas romantique pouffa James.

- Ne m'oblige pas à dévoiler ici certains faits que je suis sûr tu ne voudrais pas voir arriver aux oreilles de ta bien aimée Lily.

James se contenta de rire allant se rassoir aux côté de Lily alors que Sirius lui adressait un clin d'œil auquel elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Merci Eden mais il ne fallait pas te donner autant de mal pour moi dit gentiment Rémus à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

- C'est parce que tu as été gentil avec moi alors je voulais te remercier.

Même s'il essayait de ne pas y faire attention, Sirius observait du coin de l'œil les deux adolescents qui étaient en train de bavarder. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte avant qu'elle avait beaucoup plus de facilité à s'ouvrir aux autres qu'avant et même si au départ il avait tenté de suivre leur discussion il s'était vite fait distancer, la théorie, l'histoire de la magie et tous ces trucs ce n'était décidément pas pour lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait soudainement aussi peur que la jeune fille s'attache à Rémus, il savait, il était persuadé que jamais le lycanthrope ne viendrait à le trahir, pas en sachant tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Leurs caractères étaient trop compatibles pour qu'il n'y fasse pas attention, c'est vrai ils avaient les mêmes centres d'intérêts, par moment la même façon de penser, cette fascination incompréhensible pour quelqu'un comme lui pour les livres et puis soudain le flot de ses pensées cessa net au moment où elle posa les yeux sur lui, au moment où il la vit lui sourire, pas à quelqu'un d'autre, pas à Rémus, mais bel et bien à lui seul. C'était un sourire timide certes mais il estimait que venant d'une personne telle qu'elle ca représentait bien plus.

- Tu joues avec moi Eden ?

Elle posa son regard sur Peter qui était déjà en train de remettre les pièces de l'échiquier en place alors qu'à côté d'elle visiblement Rémus semblait prêt à se décaler pour la laisser rejoindre le jeune homme.

- Je ne joue pas très bien dit-elle mal à l'aise.

- Raison de plus ! Rémus est trop fort, c'est impossible de le battre, ça me changera.

Elle cherchait une occasion de se défiler, mais n'en trouvant aucune elle se retrouva sans vraiment savoir comment à disputer cette fameuse partie d'échec en compagnie de Peter. Les autres ne semblaient pas vraiment leur prêter d'attention, Sirius était occupé à rire avec Lily et James alors que Rémus avait repris sa lecture. Est-ce que Sirius avait voulu qu'elle se joigne à eux pour se débarrasser d'elle ? Est-ce qu'il ne voulait plus passer du temps avec elle ?

D'habitude il la regardait constamment, en permanence elle sentait son attention sur elle et même si d'un côté ça avait quelque chose de dérangeant elle s'y était habituée et maintenant quand il l'ignorait elle se demandait tout le temps si c'était parce qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Bien sûr elle avait conscience de sa stupidité à penser de telles choses. Il y a encore un mois elle souhaitait plus que tout passait encore inaperçue pour le restant de l'année et voilà que maintenant elle recherchait l'attention de l'un des garçons les plus populaires du château, à coup sûr elle avait du devenir folle dans cet intervalle de temps.

- Battu en six coups, c'est encore pire qu'avec toi Moony gémit soudainement Peter.

Surprise, Eden porta le regard sur l'échiquier. Elle n'avait même pas eu conscience qu'elle venait de faire échec et math et pour cause toutes ses pensées semblaient être focalisées sur bien plus sur sa droite.

- Je croyais que tu ne savais pas jouer ? Lui demanda directement le jeune Gryffondor.

- Ta petite amie est modeste avec ça Paddy, tu devrais prendre exemple.

Elle avait conscience que James avait dit ça pour taquiner son meilleur ami mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir furieusement au son des mots petite amie. Elle attendait que Sirius proteste, qu'il précise à grand cri qu'elle était loin d'être sa petite amie mais étrangement il n'en fit rien du tout. Il se contenta d'une tape sur l'arrière du crâne de James avec un idiot retentissant mais c'était tout, rien de plus. Peut être que ça n'en valait même pas la peine après tout, Sirius n'avait pas à se sentir vexé puisqu'une telle chose était du domaine de l'irraisonnable.

- Comment tu as appris à jouer comme ça ? Tu crois que tu pourrais me donner des cours ? Je tiens réellement à battre Rémus avant la fin de l'année ! Au moins une fois, pour mon estime tu vois.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on la harcèle comme ça, avec Sirius ce n'était jamais aussi direct et puis il comprenait quand elle ne voulait pas quelque chose, elle n'avait jamais à le formuler, tandis que là Peter continuait à la fixer semblant bien décidé à attendre sa réponse.

- Je n'aime pas vraiment jouer tenta-t-elle timidement.

- Allez sois sympa, juste quelques fois par semaine.

Elle ne pouvait pas, les échecs lui rappelaient trop de mauvais souvenirs mais surtout Peter ne lui inspirait pas cette confiance qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de Sirius. Pour elle, il était exactement comme tous les autres qu'elle tentait de fuir depuis six ans.

- Eden ne pourra pas Peter intervint Lily.

La jeune fille n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi la préfète venait de prendre la parole et surtout aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait dire mais dans la mesure où Peter venait de détourner les yeux pour regarder la rousse, Eden se sentit vraiment soulagée.

- A partir de demain un emploi du temps très chargé nous attend, j'ai organisé des séances de révisions pour nous préparer aux examens de fin d'année. Tu peux y participer si tu veux.

- Révisions ? En Mars ? Répondit le jeune homme dégouté.

- J'en déduis qu'on ne te comptera pas parmi nos effectifs.

Sirius savait que c'était un mensonge, jamais Eden n'aurait pris part à une quelconque séance de révision collective, d'autant qu'elle n'avait même pas le même programme qu'eux dans la plupart des matières mais Peter ne semblait pas y avoir réfléchi assez sérieusement pour y penser. C'est lui qui aurait du intervenir pour ne pas qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise mais à la place il était resté là à écouter sans rien faire, il n'avait pas vu le mal, ça aurait été Rémus bien sûr il se serait empressé de trouver une excuse solide mais là il n'avait pas vu le danger en la personne de Peter et maintenant il s'en voulait un peu. C'est lui qui l'avait amené ici, et ces derniers temps elle était tellement plus ouverte avec lui qu'il avait parfois tendance à oublier que cela ne s'appliquait pas pour les autres.

Quand elle se retrouva dans la salle de bain de son dortoir, après s'être éclipsée discrètement quand Sirius était parti chercher de quoi manger aux cuisines, même si elle aurait du se sentir soulagée il n'en était rien. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'accrocher à d'autres personnes et encore moins de s'en sentir dépendante pourtant c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se produire. Et puis tout ça, rester en groupe, attirer autant l'attention ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle appréciait. Elle n'avait pas de raisons d'avoir peur pourtant, elle savait que si Sirius était là elle ne risquait rien mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, toutes ses émotions, ses peurs elle aurait souhaité les laisser derrière elle mais elle n'y arriverait jamais quoiqu'elle fasse.

- Sirius a fait une drôle de tête en voyant que tu étais partie. Il nous a enguirlandé de ne pas t'avoir retenue, mais tu serais partie quoiqu'on dise non ? Demanda Lily en entrant dans la salle de bain.

La rousse ne paraissait pas fâchée, à vrai dire elle était même souriante défaisant ses cheveux avant de prendre du produit démaquillant dans sa trousse de toilette.

- Je ne suis pas très à l'aise en groupe.

- Tu n'es jamais très à l'aise sauf avec Sirius non ? La taquina gentiment Lily.

Ce n'était pas pour être méchante, et puis c'était la plus stricte vérité seulement ça lui rappelait comme elle était anormale.

- Merci pour tout à l'heure.

Elle venait de dire ça les yeux baissés pendant que la Gryffondor passait son pyjama et étrangement Lily ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il y a encore quelques temps Eden se serait contentée de se réfugier dans son lit et de la fuir comme la peste mais là elles étaient en train de parler naturellement, du moins si on faisait abstraction du fait que Eden semblait fuir son regard et chercher à se faire la plus petite possible.

- Si tu n'as pas envie de faire quelque chose, personne ne peut t'y forcer tu sais.

Pendant un instant le regard froid de la jeune fille la transperça, ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde, si bien que Lily avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé pourtant elle avait réellement l'impression que cette phrase avait touché Eden bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait du.

- Mais peu importe, si tu as besoin d'aide je serais là. C'Est-ce qu'on fait entre amies après tout non ?

- Amies répéta Eden doucement.

- Bien sûr ! Avec des garçons comme les Maraudeurs mieux vaut être deux filles plutôt qu'une tu ne crois pas ?

Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir perdue, même si elle venait d'hocher la tête comme pour acquiescer à sa question, il paraissait évident que la jeune fille était en train de penser à tout autre chose. Il était certain qu'elle n'arriverait pas à la comprendre aussi rapidement, pourtant grâce à Sirius elle ne paraissait plus aussi inaccessible qu'avant, le jeune homme avait un effet bénéfique sur elle c'était certain mais Est-ce que ça suffirait ? Au moment où elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle entendit la porte se verrouillait juste derrière elle, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, jamais elle ne s'était changée devant elle ou devant les autres mais après tout ça n'avait rien de vraiment étonnant. Déjà en première année elle était assez pudique, ça avait du empirer avec les années, elle devait arrêter de se poser des questions pour si peu, elle entendait déjà James la traiter de fouine et c'est en essayant de penser à des choses plus agréables que la Gryffondor rejoignit son lit entendant vaguement Eden en faire de même quelques minutes plus tard.

**

* * *

**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews du chapitre précédent, elles m'ont toutes fait très plaisir !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, Sirius essaie de l'intégrer à son groupe d'amis même si au fond ça ne le dérangerait pas non plus de la garder pour lui tout seul. Pour la première fois il a peur de perdre une fille, d'où sa méfiance vis à vis de Rémus mais je rassure tout le monde je n'ai prévu aucune sorte de trio amoureux ( pour une fois diront les mauvaises langues qui suivent mes autres fictions :p )**

**Allez on n'hésite pas à cliquer pour me laisser une petite review =)**

**Bisous !**


	6. Chapter 6

Eden ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux vacances qui approchaient, plus que quelques jours et elle se retrouverait chez elle mais cela ne lui inspirait réellement aucune joie, bien au contraire. A côté d'elle, dans les gradins du terrain de quiddich Edgar était en train de lui compter nombre de ses victoires quand il était encore poursuiveur de l'époque de son vivant mais elle devait avouer n'en écouter que la moitié, trop préoccupée par la fin des cours qui annonçaient les vacances. A chaque fois que Sirius et ses amis évoquaient ces deux semaines de vacance ils paraissaient tous tellement heureux. Ils avaient tous prévus de rester à Poudlard, ils avaient préparé nombre de choses amusantes à faire mais elle, elle ne pourrait pas. Elle était obligée d'y retourner, et après les vacances peut être que tout redeviendrait comme avant, peut être que Sirius ne penserait plus du tout à elle. En deux semaines il aurait le temps de l'oublier, et elle elle redeviendrait la personne insignifiante qu'elle était auparavant.

- Peut être devrais tu faire part de tes problèmes à tes amis.

Elle lança un regard surpris au fantôme à côté d'elle, mais pourquoi l'était-elle ? Bien sûr qu'il était au courant, comme toute la population de fantôme ici. C'était en soit un miracle qu'aucun professeur ne lui ait jamais posé de questions, encore plus que le directeur ne l'ait jamais convoqué dans son bureau.

- Je n'ai pas réellement d'amis.

- Ah non ? Et ce bellâtre qui passe son temps à te courir après, vous n'êtes pas amis ?

Eden se mit à rougir légèrement suite au sourire entendu du fantôme, peut être Sirius était-il son ami mais ça faisait une raison de plus pour que jamais il ne soit au courant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache, ni lui, ni personne.

- Ca ne ferait pas de différence qu'il sache ou non. Il ne ferait que s'éloigner, je le dégouterais.

- Il me semble que Mr Lupin est un loup garou, pourtant ses amis ne se sont pas détournés, bien au contraire.

- Ca n'a rien à voir du tout, ce n'est pas la faute de Rémus si …

- Et ce n'est pas ta faute non plus la coupa-t-il immédiatement.

Qu'Est-ce qu'il en savait ? Bien sûr que c'était sa faute, sa seule et entière faute. Sa mère la détestait à cause de ça, elle le lui avait fait clairement comprendre, elle ne voulait rien savoir, elle préférait fermer les yeux et elle la haïssait. Pourquoi si sa propre mère la détestait autant ce serait différent pour d'autres personnes ? Non ce serait exactement la même chose.

- Tu devrais y réfléchir, je te laisse. N'oublie pas de revenir me dire au revoir avant de partir.

Un courant d'air froid la traversa au moment où Sirius un grand sourire aux lèvres prit la place de Edgar qui avait soudainement disparu.

- Je commence à croire que tes amis les fantômes ne m'aiment pas beaucoup plaisanta-t-il.

- Ils ne veulent pas nous déranger c'est tout.

- Est-ce que tu préfères leur compagnie à la mienne ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

C'était stupide comme question, ça n'avait rien de comparable. Les fantômes même s'ils étaient très gentils n'avaient plus le même genre de préoccupations que quelqu'un de bien vivant. Ils restaient figés dans les souvenirs de leur passé, et leur vision de l'avenir se réduisait aux simples murs de Poudlard, dans ces conditions une telle question paraissait assez absurde.

Alors qu'il attendait une réponse, Sirius manqua de faire une crise cardiaque quand la main de la jeune fille se posa sur la sienne. Ca n'avait rien d'accidentel, elle l'avait fait tout à fait intentionnellement, et même s'il se maudissait de s'emballer pour si peu il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir vraiment heureux à ce simple contact. C'était la première fois qu'elle en prenait l'initiative et lorsqu'en plus de ça, elle se décida à poser sa tête sur son épaule il se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Non tout ça paraissait bien trop réel, ses cheveux, sa peau, son odeur, il ne pouvait pas être simplement en train de rêver. Il regretta un instant de ne pas avoir pris le temps d'enlever son équipement de quiddich, sans tout cet attirail tout ça aurait été d'autant plus agréable.

- Tu ne devrais pas dire n'importe quoi.

Elle réprima un frisson au moment où la main de Sirius se dénoua de la sienne pour se poser sur son épaule l'attirant davantage près de lui. Ce n'était rien, c'était Sirius, elle ne risquait rien.

Il avait craint qu'elle ne le repousse s'il osait un tel geste mais elle n'en fit rien se contentant d'enfouir davantage sa tête contre son épaule au moment où les derniers joueurs de quiddich passèrent devant eux pour se rendre aux vestiaires.

- J'aime être avec toi murmura-t-elle.

- Alors Est-ce que tu voudrais l'être encore davantage ?

- Plus que le matin, le midi et le soir ? Il ne reste plus beaucoup d'autres moments.

Il hésita un instant, Est-ce que ce n'était pas un peu trop prématuré comme demande ? Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher, mais d'un autre côté être simplement son ami commençait à ne plus lui suffire. Il voulait être plus, beaucoup plus.

- Non, ce que je voulais dire c'est Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on devienne plus que des amis.

- Je ne pense pas mériter quelque chose comme ça.

- C'est toi cette fois qui ne devrait pas dire n'importe quoi. Je suis sérieux Eden, j'aimerais que tu sois ma petite amie.

- Tu pourrais choisir n'importe quelle autre fille.

- Sauf que ce n'est pas d'une autre fille dont j'ai envie.

Elle dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher d'avoir une réaction qui ne trahirait les véritables sentiments qui l'habitaient. Elle ne pouvait nier que cette déclaration lui faisait plus plaisir que tout au monde mais il ne la connaissait pas, il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'aventurait en lui faisant cette proposition. Comment Est-ce qu'elle pourrait être sa petite amie aussi facilement ? Elle avait déjà l'impression de lui faire perdre son temps en tant que simple amie.

- Et … qu'Est-ce que je devrais faire ?

Il était loin de s'attendre à une telle question, il voulait juste être avec elle, pouvoir être plus proche d'elle que n'importe qui, il n'attendait rien pourtant au vue de l'air sérieux qu'elle arborait il en déduisit qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui donne une réponse.

- Rien de plus que maintenant, juste être là avec moi.

Sa main était toujours sur son épaule, elle était toujours dans ses bras et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu que ça cesse. Elle l'aimait, c'était quelque chose qu'elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même mais si elle venait à refuser il n'allait plus jamais vouloir lui adresser la parole. Peut être qu'Edgar avait raison, peut être que si elle lui expliquait toute la vérité tout serait plus simple. S'il savait peut être qu'il comprendrait ses réticences, mais s'il était au courant il ne voudrait plus non plus d'elle c'était certain.

- Et c'est tout ? Demanda-t-elle peu rassurée

- Eden, tu me fais confiance ?

Sans même hésiter elle hocha la tête pour lui signifier que oui alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire de sa sincérité. C'était le principal qu'elle ait confiance, le reste n'était que superficiel et il comptait bien lui prouver qu'elle n'avait absolument rien à craindre de lui.

- Est-ce qu'on sera toujours amis ? Quoiqu'il arrive tu ne m'abandonneras pas ?

C'était dont de ça qu'elle avait peur, sans savoir pourquoi il se sentit soulagé. Elle ne le repoussait pas parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas mais parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi c'est promis.

Pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle devait hésiter ? Elle avait envie d'être heureuse comme les autres, être exactement comme une fille ordinaire. Même si Sirius finissait par se lasser, même s'il allait sûrement rompre très rapidement elle en aurait au moins profiter un peu et c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait pour le moment, ne pas du tout devoir penser à l'avenir, juste à l'instant présent et à la main de Sirius qui était en train de caresser son cou tendrement. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et il se demanda si ça signifiait qu'elle était d'accord, il espérait que oui et quand doucement il se pencha vers elle il la vit baisser les yeux rapidement prenant une charmante teinte rosée.

Pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle ne s'était pas laissée faire ? Pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle devait avoir ses réactions stupides ? S'ils sortaient ensemble maintenant, c'était normal qu'il veuille l'embrasser, alors pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas même faire ça ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai tout mon temps.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, sentant des frissons parcourir sa peau. Il espérait que ça soit de plaisir mais rien n'était moins sûr avec elle. Il leva les yeux vers son visage mais elle ne paraissait pas effrayée, ni même tendue et il l'aimait, il l'aimait comme un fou.

* * *

Lily regardait Eden faire ses valises pour rentrer chez ses parents, le train ne partait que le lendemain midi, la jeune fille avait donc tout son temps pourtant elle paraissait nerveuse, enlevant et remettant plusieurs fois certaines affaires à l'intérieur. A chaque fois que la jeune femme évoquait le sujet des vacances, c'était automatique Eden perdait immédiatement tout de sa bonne humeur récente. Peut être qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'être séparée de Sirius mais sans savoir pourquoi, Lily avait l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose.

- Tes parents te laisseraient peut être rester si tu le leur demandais non ?

- Non impossible.

Depuis deux semaines qu'elle sortait avec Sirius, Lily avait l'impression qu'elle s'était davantage ouverte. Il était certain que le jeune homme avait une bonne influence sur elle mais l'inverse était tout aussi vrai, quoique le fait que Sirius fasse moins de dégâts chez les Serpentards était peut être seulement dû au fait qu'il n'en trouvait plus réellement le temps.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiaste à l'idée de rentrer.

Eden stoppa quelques instants ses préparatifs, consciente que sa nouvelle amie attendait une réponse à ses questions mais elle n'en avait pas à fournir, du moins pas qu'elle puisse exprimer.

- C'est que … peut être que si je ne suis plus là Sirius rencontrera quelqu'un d'autre …

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, c'était même tout à fait possible mais ce n'était pas la raison principale pour laquelle elle aurait préféré rester à Poudlard.

- Je pense vraiment que tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir là-dessus. Sirius ne regarde plus que toi, c'est clair qu'il t'aime et je ne le pense pas assez stupide pour tout gâcher. Maintenant si ça peut te rassurer je garderais un œil sur lui.

Un mince sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune fille, bien trop mince pour que Lily puisse croire qu'il n'y avait que ça qui la tracassait.

- Peut être que tu pourrais mentir ! Tu n'auras qu'à dire à tes parents que tu viens passer la deuxième semaine des vacances chez moi et tu reviens à Poudlard lança Lily enthousiaste.

- Mon beau père tient à ce que la famille soit réunie le plus souvent possible alors il ne voudra sûrement pas.

Même si elle disait quelque chose comme ça, Lily ne comptait pas abandonner aussi facilement. Peut être que si elle envoyait une lettre, et avec la complicité de ses propres parents, peut être que la jeune fille pourrait revenir et faire une belle surprise à tout le monde.

- Ta mère s'est remariée alors ? Ton père aussi ?

- Il est mort il y a plusieurs années.

- Oh je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas …

- C'est rien, ça fait longtemps maintenant.

Il était évident que ça la touchait plus qu'elle ne le disait mais Lily ne voulait pas en rajouter. Lorsque Eden boucla sa valise la posant près de la porte avant de rejoindre son lit, la rousse entendit comme des murmures provenir de l'extérieur. Elle pensa un premier temps qu'elle avait rêvé avant que quelqu'un se mette à toquer à leur fenêtre où le rideau était fermé.

Les autres filles étaient partis dormir chez les Serdaigle pour la dernière soirée avant les vacances, ainsi elle se retrouvait seule avec Eden qui ne paraissait pas vraiment rassurée. Prenant sa baguette, la préfète lança un sort aux rideaux pour qu'ils s'ouvrent d'eux même, ne pouvant s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement en apercevant les têtes des deux plus grands crétins que la Terre ait jamais porté.

La fenêtre s'ouvrit d'elle-même, du moins sans que les filles aient quoique ce soit à faire laissant entrer les deux garçons dans la chambre. Ils souriaient visiblement très fier d'eux, dans leurs mains les balais qui leur avait servi à grimper alors que tous deux avaient délaissé l'uniforme pour un survêtement plus confortable.

- On peut savoir ce que vous faites ici demanda Lily surprise mais heureuse.

- On a appris que vous seriez seules ce soir, on ne pouvait pas vous laissez vous ennuyer sans rien faire alors on a décidé de vous rendre une petite visite fanfaronna James.

Même s'il faisait le malin maintenant ça n'avait pas été si facile de trouver leur chambre, il avait fallu toute l'aide de la carte des maraudeurs sans compter que Sirius avait paru assez réticent au projet en premier lieu. C'est vrai que la jeune fille paraissait sur ses gardes depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés mais il savait aussi que son meilleur ami crevait d'envie de passer la nuit avec elle avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, alors ne s'était-il pas montré un excellent ami en lui forçant la main pour qu'il le suive ?

- Par contre les filles il faudra penser à rajouter des protections à votre fenêtre, on rentre comme on veut ici.

- En même temps à part vous personne n'a l'idée de passer par là rajouta Lily à l'adresse de son petit ami.

Eden les regardait se taquiner, détournant les yeux au moment où ils commençaient à s'embrasser avant de se retourner butant contre Sirius qui était beaucoup plus proche qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Derrière eux Lily et James paraissaient complètement les avoir oublié s'installant dans le lit de la demoiselle avant de fermer les baldaquins sans oublier de les insonoriser si bien que maintenant la pièce était étrangement silencieuse.

- Tu sais c'était l'idée de James, alors si tu préfères je peux m'en aller.

Même s'il disait ça, elle sentait bien au son de sa voix que l'idée de devoir partir l'attristait et puis elle ne risquait rien, c'était Sirius, elle lui faisait confiance.

- J'ai envie que tu restes.

Ce n'était pas dur de deviner qu'elle était loin d'être à l'aise, quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras elle était restée tendue un long moment mais maintenant qu'elle lui souriait exactement comme ces dernières semaines il fut pleinement rassuré sur le fait qu'elle veuille vraiment qu'il soit là. Il enleva rapidement ses chaussures fermant à son tour les baldaquins autour d'eux alors qu'elle s'était assise en tailleur presque à l'extrémité de l'endroit où il se trouvait lui. En guise de pyjama elle portait celui réglementaire de Poudlard, ses cheveux retombant librement le long de son dos et même si sur une autre fille cela aurait été peu saillant il la trouvait vraiment très belle.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir demain.

Il se rapprocha d'elle doucement alors qu'elle le regardait avancer visiblement inquiète mais il ne comptait vraiment rien lui faire, du moins rien qu'elle ne veuille. Il prit une de ses mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts respirant doucement l'odeur de son shampooing avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou y déposant un léger baiser.

- Tu sens bon murmura-t-il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner tout en sachant que la peur n'avait rien à voir là dedans pour une fois.

- Est-ce que je vais te manquer pendant les vacances ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Sirius plongea ses yeux dans les siens et même si une réponse paraissait maintenant superflue il prit la peine de se redresser, posant sa main sur la sienne avant de caresser doucement sa paume offerte.

- Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point.

Il se mit à caresser sa joue, y déposant quelques baisers alors que son autre main était posé sur le lit pour se soutenir. Il s'était considérablement rapproché, elle en avait conscience et quand son regard passa de ses yeux à sa bouche plusieurs fois elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il comptait faire. Elle aurait pu le repousser, il lui en laissait encore l'occasion mais elle se rendit compte que c'était tout sauf ce qu'elle souhaitait. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes dans un baiser chaste, quelques secondes tout au plus alors qu'il se retirait l'embrassant sur le front avant de la serrer contre lui. Elle aurait pensé trouver ça désagréable, que cela aurait ravivé de mauvais souvenirs mais c'était vraiment tout le contraire qui s'était produit.

- Est-ce que … tu veux bien m'embrasser encore ?

Elle n'en revenait même pas d'avoir osé dire ça mais cela paraissait vraiment rendre très heureux son petit ami et quand il accéda à sa demande ce fut encore mieux que la première fois. Il ne savait pas très bien combien de temps ils étaient resté là à s'embrasser comme ça mais quand sa langue se mit à jouer avec la sienne, qu'elle lui répondait timidement il ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses mains vagabondaient sur ses hanches l'allongeant doucement sur le lit avant de laisser courir ses lèvres sur son cou.

- Tu as la peau douce.

Il commença une nouvelle série de baiser sur sa clavicule cette fois ci essayant de résister à l'irrésistible envie de déboutonner son haut de pyjama mais ça devenait de plus en plus dur à mesure qu'il l'entendait respirer de plus en plus fort. D'un coup sans qu'il comprenne la jeune fille le repoussa brutalement avant de se redresser elle-même. Un instant elle le regarda coupable avant de cacher sa tête dans ses bras et là réellement il se sentit comme le dernier des crétins. C'était évident qu'il avait été trop vite, et maintenant elle devait le prendre pour un obsédé. C'était déjà un grand pas qu'elle lui permette de l'embrasser et il avait réussi à tout gâcher en moins de dix minutes, quel crétin.

- Eden, regarde moi demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle secoua la tête énergiquement restant cachée alors qu'il se décidait à la prendre dans ses bras, même si tout son corps semblait vouloir le rejeter.

- C'est ma faute, pardonne moi. Je ne recommencerais plus jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes prête promis.

- Ta faute … répéta-t-elle lentement.

Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il disait ça alors que c'était évident que c'était elle qui avait un problème ? Il avait bien du remarquer qu'elle ne réagissait pas normalement, à partir du moment où elle s'était retrouvée allongée elle s'était mise à paniquer et la façon dont elle l'avait repoussé pourquoi Est-ce qu'il ne disait rien ? Il aurait suffi qu'elle lui dise d'arrêter mais même une chose aussi simple c'était trop difficile.

- Allez viens là.

D'un seul geste il la fit basculer sur lui et alors que sa tête reposait sur son cœur, elle entendit à quel point son rythme cardiaque était élevé. Est-ce qu'il pouvait être aussi nerveux que ça ? Sa main était posée sur son épaule la serrant fort contre lui et elle s'en voulut d'avoir réagi comme ça. Sirius ne lui ferait jamais rien qu'elle ne veuille mais même si elle le savait, son corps lui était loin de l'avoir assimilé.

- Je t'aime.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le disait à quelqu'un et alors qu'elle se redressait pour l'embrasser d'elle-même, elle constata que pour la première fois c'était lui qui paraissait troublé. Elle lui fit un petit sourire posant ses lèvres sur les siennes rapidement avant de retourner dans ses bras continuant à écouter son cœur en train de battre. Elle l'entendit s'endormir mais ne fit rien pour le réveiller, se contentant de rester là dans ses bras et de profiter du moment. Est-ce que ça arriverait encore un jour ? Elle le voulait vraiment mais avec les vacances qui commençaient le lendemain elle commençait sérieusement à en douter. Elle mit du temps avant de s'endormir, essayant de lutter contre ses yeux qui se fermaient mais en vain, elle sombra à peine une heure après lui avec la pensée que probablement jamais elle ne pourrait être aussi heureuse.

**

* * *

**

**Sirius n'est-il pas adorable ? Et oui ça y est le petit couple est réuni. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire plusieurs semaines sont passées entre le moment où ils commencent à devenir amis et le moment où Sirius lui dit qu'il en veut plus, c'est juste que je ne me voyais pas décrire chaque jour de leur relation, je me contente du plus important.**

**Alors est ce que certains d'entre vous ont des hypothèses sur ce qui a pu arriver à Eden ? C'est maintenant ou jamais, puisque toutes les réponses arrivent au chapitre prochain et par la même occasion que les véritables ennuis commencent ... enfin je n'en dis pas plus vous le découvrirez vous mêmes ^^**

**J'adore les reviews alors ne soyez pas timides :) **

**Bisous !**

**Ps : Evidemment je remercie énormément mes revieweuses du chapitre précédent ! Mais est-il besoin de le préciser ? **


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Dans ce chapitre vous apprendrez tout de ce que cache Eden, mais la plupart avait déjà deviné je pense. Afin d'éviter toute critique comme quoi je ne fais preuve d'aucune originalité et que je copie d'autres histoires, je dirais juste que j'ai eu cette idée de fanfiction après avoir visionné une série taïwanaise, et forcément ce que subit Eden était le thème central donc je ne me voyais pas le supprimer ça n'aurait eu aucun sens.

Enfin j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ! Ah oui et autant j'aime recevoir des reviews et y répondre, autant je n'apprécie pas de me faire limite insulter, si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas c'est aussi simple que ça ...

Pour les fans de Rémus, la scène de la fin est pour vous, parce que même s'il n'apparait pas beaucoup dans ma fic c'est un personnage que j'adore !

Bisous !

* * *

- Tu n'es qu'une petite trainée, je savais que j'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais te renvoyer à Poudlard ! Alors comme ça tu comptais t'enfuir ? Tu comptais aller vivre avec lui ? Laisse moi te dire que jamais ça n'arrivera ! Cracha-t-il.

Furieux son beau père tenait la lettre que Sirius lui avait envoyé ses yeux parcourant les mots avec une haine croissante. Sa mâchoire était douloureuse, elle avait déjà du mal à se relever mais elle savait que ce n'était que le début. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel état et elle savait qu'il n'était jamais bon de l'énerver.

- Tu as aimé ça quand il t'a sauté ? Réponds !

- Sirius n'a …

- Et tu oses prononcer son prénom ! Laisse moi te dire que jamais tu n'y retourneras, c'est terminé tout ça tu m'entends ? Jamais tu ne reverras ce garçon !

Elle ne voulait pas pleurer parce qu'elle savait que ça lui faisait encore plus plaisir mais elle ne put s'en empêcher. Est-ce qu'il pourrait vraiment la retirer de l'école avant la fin ? Elle l'entendait crier, hurler les mots que Sirius avait écrit et même si elle n'en comprenait que la moitié elle aurait aimé, vraiment aimé pouvoir lire cette lettre avant qu'il ne l'intercepte. Même si cela aurait eu les mêmes conséquences que ça avaient maintenant au moins elle aurait pu sourire une fois durant ces vacances qui n'en terminaient pas. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il avait du rentrer plus tôt à la maison aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi Est-ce que le hibou était arrivé à ce moment là ?

- J'ai essayé, vraiment essayé d'être gentil avec toi Eden mais tu ne fais que me mettre en colère. Est-ce que je n'ai pas été moi aussi gentil durant les vacances de Noël ? Tu n'as pas aimé les cadeaux ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser le choix tu sais.

Il posa sa main doucement sur elle, sur son épaule, descendant sur son bras mais elle aurait encore préféré qu'il continue à la frapper. Il avait relâché la lettre de Sirius la laissant tomber au sol alors que déjà elle sentait son poids sur elle. Elle essayait de penser à autre chose, gardant les yeux fermés en s'efforçant de concentrer son esprit sur le matin avant qu'elle ne parte. Sirius était encore là à ce moment là, elle s'était réveillée et il était là à côté d'elle. Elle croyait qu'il dormait encore alors elle n'avait pas hésité à l'observer, encore et encore, le trouvant toujours plus beau et c'était un peu près à ce moment là qu'il s'était levé d'un coup pour la chatouiller avant de l'embrasser. Avant elle aurait eu peur, mais pas avec Sirius, mais là il n'était pas là et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être terrifiée.

Avant elle se débattait mais plus maintenant. Elle avait déjà renoncé, et ça bien avant de connaitre Sirius, bien avant qu'elle ne se sente plus aussi seule. Ca ne servait à rien de se défendre, il était toujours plus fort et ça ne faisait qu'empirer les choses, alors elle le laissait faire, elle le laissait et elle se dégoutait encore plus.

- Dis moi que tu ne lui accorderas plus jamais un seul regard. Promets le et je te laisserais y retourner.

Elle restait silencieuse parce qu'elle savait que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Il s'était déjà relevé quand elle elle était encore allongée mais il ne semblait plus en colère, il était même trop anormalement calme.

- Sirius Black, un traitre à son sang. Si tu voulais vraiment me trahir tu aurais pu choisir quelqu'un de meilleur Eden. Sa mère m'a beaucoup parlé de lui tu sais la dernière fois que je suis allée lui rendre visite.

Son sang se glaça. Elle savait qu'il faisait principalement affaire avec des sangs purs, qu'il était bien placé dans leur estime mais jamais elle n'avait envisagé qu'il puisse connaitre la famille de Sirius.

- Ce serait dommage qu'il ne lui arrive un incident tu ne crois pas ?

Elle aurait pu penser que c'était des menaces en l'air mais elle savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il lui souriait et cet air qu'il avait sur le visage lui faisait craindre au contraire le pire. Il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur, effaçant les traces de larmes sur son visage alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, le frapper, le mordre, lui faire subir tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir toutes ces années.

- Regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire, tu as un si joli visage pourquoi Est-ce que tu m'as obligé à l'abimer ? Dis moi que ce n'était qu'une erreur et j'essaierais de l'oublier. Tu es jeune, tu fais des erreurs, je devrais me montrer plus compréhensif alors tu as juste à me promettre d'être une gentille fille à l'avenir.

Elle souhaitait vraiment qu'il meurt, le voir souffrir mais tout ce qu'elle pu faire fut d'acquiescer alors qu'il paraissait satisfait. Elle voyait encore la lettre sur le sol, il ne semblait plus s'en soucier, mais elle c'était la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait encore. Elle resta immobile alors qu'il sortait de la chambre, elle savait qu'il allait revenir, il revenait toujours. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il se comportait ainsi ? Il devait savoir qu'elle le détestait mais au fond ça ne devait pas l'affecter. Il lui offrait toujours des robes, des bijoux, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était une jolie poupée et elle se demandait si un jour tout cela cesserait. Est-ce que c'était possible qu'il finisse par se lasser ? Elle en doutait vraiment, elle serait toujours prisonnière alors la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire c'était de permettre à Sirius de s'en aller lui. Son beau père était capable du pire et elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit.

* * *

Il devenait fou de ne pas la voir. Ces deux semaines avaient paru interminables et c'était peu dire, elle n'avait pas répondu à sa lettre mais peut être étais ce parce qu'elle comptait le faire de vive voix. Il était très sérieux dans ce qu'il avait écrit. A la fin de l'année scolaire il ne retournerait pas vivre chez James, d'ailleurs celui-ci avait également pour projet de quitter le domicile parentale pour emménager avec Lily et il était temps qu'il prenne son indépendance. Il souhaitait qu'elle vienne avec lui, c'était peut être trop rapide, quand il y pensait il ne la connaissait que depuis peu mais il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle et leur séparation n'avait fait que confirmer ce qu'il ressentait déjà, il n'était pas capable de vivre sans elle.

Il attendait impatient devant la grille de Poudlard, bien qu'il ait d'abord pensé à aller l'accueillir à la sortie du train, il y avait de trop fortes chances qu'il se fasse prendre et il ne voulait pas risquer de devoir aller en colle alors qu'il brulait d'envie de la retrouver. La plupart des élèves avaient déjà regagné l'intérieur de Poudlard quand il la vit enfin. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement, il était tout simplement heureux mais ce fut de courte durée. Quelque chose clochait dans son attitude, elle lui accorda à peine un regard mais ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux le dissuada de tout mouvement d'approche trop brusque. C'était comme si elle ne le reconnaissait pas, comme s'ils étaient redevenus étrangers et même si c'était stupide parce qu'elle n'était pas encore en face de lui, parce que peut être elle était juste timide et ne savait pas quoi faire il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout.

Les yeux de James s'agrandirent sous l'impact du choc au moment où la main de Evan Rosier, serpentard méprisable, s'abattit sur l'épaule de Eden quand celle-ci se retrouva en face de Sirius. Jamais ils n'avaient vu ces deux là ensemble et visiblement il en était de même pour son ami. Il était clair qu'il tentait difficilement de garder le contrôle de lui-même mais ses poings qui étaient en train de se resserrer en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait. Le serpentard souriait alors que la jeune fille gardait la tête obstinément baissée et James décida qu'il était temps qu'il intervienne.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fabriques Rosier ? Ton club de cinglé se trouve très loin d'ici.

- Oh mais je ne comptais pas rester, je venais juste chercher cette charmante demoiselle. Son père a décidé qu'il était temps pour elle de commencer à fréquenter des gens un peu plus recommandables répondit-il méprisant.

- Lâche là gronda Sirius.

Lily ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui était en train de se passer. Il était certain que la jeune fille n'était pas de sang pur, son père, son vraie père était un moldu alors pourquoi quelqu'un comme Evan Rosier qui accordait tant d'importance à la pureté du sang se serait-il soucié d'une sang mêlé. Déjà pendant les vacances Lily n'avait pas réussi à entrer en contact avec la jeune fille et même si elle n'avait pas voulu rendre Sirius inquiet maintenant elle savait que définitivement quelque chose s'était produit pendant ces vacances.

- Eden tu n'es pas obligée de rester avec lui, il ne te fera rien je te le promets lança Lily encourageante.

- Il ne faut plus que je vous approche à partir de maintenant.

Elle n'avait pas parlé très fort mais suffisamment pour que Sirius ait encore plus envie de planter son poing dans la figure du Serpentard. Il gardait sa main sur son épaule et d'un seul mouvement il la rapprocha davantage de lui manquant de la faire trébucher.

- Je t'ai dit de la lâcher !

Cette fois ci il ne résista pas davantage, fondant sur le Serpentard à une vitesse hallucinante alors que Eden fut projetée au sol. Elle atterrit durement sur les genoux mais ce n'était rien, elle ne devait pas pleurer même si sa gorge n'avait jamais été aussi sèche. C'était trop dur, elle ne pouvait pas mentir, son beau père s'était assuré d'envoyer quelqu'un pour surveiller ce qu'elle faisait et maintenant à cause d'elle Sirius était en train de se battre.

Evan même si sonné par le coup reçut réussit à repousser le Gryffondor lui assénant un coup de pied pour le faire tomber au sol. James voulut intervenir mais il savait que Sirius n'aurait certainement pas voulu, il ne put que porter le regard sur Lily qui venait de s'accroupir aux côtés de Eden. Elle était en train de remettre ses cheveux derrière son oreille lui parlant gentiment et d'un coup sans prévenir la jeune fille se releva manquant de faire basculer la rousse. Elle s'empressa de remettre ses cheveux en place lançant un regard désolé à la Gryffondor mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit de dire quoique ce soit.

Elle vit qu'Evan était prêt à mettre un nouveau coup de poing à Sirius et sans pouvoir se retenir elle attrapa la main du Serpentard qui lui lança un regard de pur haine, la repoussant brutalement.

- Tu t'y opposes ? Est-ce que je dois te rappeler pourquoi je dois faire ça ? Siffla-t-il.

- Je … je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé à cause de moi hésita-t-elle tremblante.

Lily savait qu'elle mentait, c'était évident que c'était pour protéger Sirius mais il ne paraissait même pas l'avoir remarqué. Mais il y avait pire, même si ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde Lily avait parfaitement vu la marque qui ornait la tempe de son amie. Est-ce que c'était Evan qui lui avait fait ça ?

- Non ? Alors ce type n'a aucune importance pour toi ?

- Non aucune.

Elle ne le regardait pas, elle le regardait lui et ça lui faisait un mal de chien. Il n'était pas vraiment rationnel à ce moment là, il ne pouvait même pas se dire qu'elle avait une bonne raison de faire ça parce que la jalousie, le fait qu'elle soit invisible à ses yeux le rongeait. C'est Rusard qui mit fin à leur rassemblement et c'est de sa place encore légèrement sonné qu'il les vit partir tous les deux. Est-ce que c'était un mauvais rêve ? Il l'espérait sincèrement parce qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter si tout ça était réel.

* * *

Lily l'entendait pleurer dans la salle de bain, ça faisait déjà une semaine que ça durait et elle n'avait pas l'impression que les choses allaient en s'améliorant, bien au contraire. Quand elle essayait de lui parler, la jeune fille s'enfuyait toujours, à l'image de ses dernières années. En faite elle les évitait tous et alors que ça lui faisait de la peine à elle, la rousse n'osait imaginer à quel point ça devait être douloureux pour Sirius. Il était en colère parce qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance et il avait ses raisons, seulement quand elle l'entendait pleurer ou se réveiller plusieurs fois dans la nuit elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

Cette fois Lily décida que ça avait assez duré. Se levant prise d'une impulsion elle toqua à la porte qui était fermé à clef mais bien sûr personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Peu importe, elle attrapa sa baguette lançant un sort alors que la porte s'ouvrait d'elle-même. Les autres filles n'étaient pas dans la chambre, Lily avait même l'impression qu'elles évitaient de s'y retrouver mais peu importe, pour le moment c'était même mieux. Eden était recroquevillée dans un coin et bien sûr son arrivée n'arrangea rien. Elle ne s'arrêtait pas de pleurer, et la préfète se demanda même si elle l'avait entendu entrer. Elle ne portait pas la chemise de l'uniforme de Poudlard, elle était en débardeur et Lily se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait les bras nues.

Elle ne portait pas non plus de collants et la Gryffondor se demanda si elle aurait vraiment du être surprise d'y voir des traces violettes et rouges s'y étalaient. Elle se demanda de quand ça datait, du moment où elle était tombée ? Non ça ne pouvait pas être que ça, il y avait plus. Elle se mit à sa hauteur, posant ses genoux au sol avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. La jeune fille sursauta et clairement Lily voyait qu'elle tremblait.

- Calme toi Eden, ça va allez je t'assure.

- Va-t-en Lily, laisse moi toute seule dit-elle la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

- Je crois que tu es déjà restée assez seule. Il faut que tu me parles Eden, vraiment. Je t'assure que ça ira mieux ensuite.

Quand elle leva la tête après quelques secondes de silence, elle avait arrêté de pleurer mais ses yeux rougis laissaient à penser qu'elle devait vraiment fournir beaucoup d'efforts pour s'en empêcher. Avant ce moment Lily n'avait pas remarqué la lèvre tuméfiée de la jeune fille, et pourtant elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir son visage depuis une semaine, Est-ce que c'était récent ou Est-ce qu'elle l'avait caché avec un sort quelconque ?

- Tu ne sais pas …

- Alors dis moi ! Je ne demande que ça ! Est-ce que quelqu'un te maltraite ? Tu sais tu peux me le dire, je t'aiderais, on t'aidera tous même. Sirius est vraiment malheureux, si tu ne veux pas me parler, tu pourrais lui parler à lui, tu l'aimes non ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais il était évident que c'était le cas. Elle sembla voulut dire quelque chose l'espace d'un instant mais la porte de la chambre claqua annonçant l'arrivée des autres filles. Immédiatement Eden se releva, en profitant pour se dérober alors que Lily soupirait. Est-ce qu'un jour elle arriverait à la faire parler où Est-ce que c'était voué à l'échec ?

* * *

Eden avait conscience que c'était imprudent de courir dans les couloirs, particulièrement quand le couvre feu était passé mais c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire à ce moment là. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer dans sa chambre, elle savait parfaitement que Lily l'observait et si elle faisait des cauchemars elle était certaine que la rousse en profiterait pour revenir lui parler. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elles aient vraiment été amies un jour alors pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle agissait ainsi ? Pourquoi vouloir absolument l'aider après ce qu'elle avait dit ?

Elle ne s'arrêta pas lorsqu'elle vit le fantôme de Sir Nicolas et de la dame grise converser ensemble, continuant sa route sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Ce n'est qu'arrivée au deuxième étage qu'elle s'arrêta, reprenant son souffle quelques instants avant d'entendre un sifflement provenir de derrière elle. La jeune fille se retourna, son cœur martelant dans sa poitrine à une vitesse impressionnante alors que le Serpentard venait de sortir de l'ombre la regardant de haut en bas avec un sifflement admiratif.

- Très jolie dit-il admiratif.

Le ventre noué la jeune fille le regarda avancé consciente que courir à travers Poudlard n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

- Finalement je suis assez satisfait de la demande de ton père. Alors Eden où courrais-tu comme ça ? Rejoindre le traitre peut être ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation alors qu'il venait de se planter juste devant elle attrapant l'une des mèches de ses cheveux entre les doigts. Ce geste ça lui rappelait Sirius mais effectué par Evan ça n'avait rien à voir. Il la détaillait du regard, s'attardant plus que nécessaire sur la peau découverte à cause du débardeur et un frisson la parcourut.

- Je vais rentrer maintenant murmura-t-elle.

- Ne sois pas si pressée, et si nous faisions connaissance plutôt ?

Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches alors qu'elle essayait de chasser les images qui étaient en train de défiler dans sa tête. Craintive elle essaya vainement de le repousser mais ça ne semblait pas avoir d'effet, au contraire ça semblait même l'avoir enhardi davantage. Elle ferma les yeux essayant de penser à autre chose, de faire le vide alors que d'un coup l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle disparut. Elle rouvrit les yeux encore plus terrifiée de savoir ce qu'il préparait alors que entre lui et elle se trouvait désormais un Rémus qui paraissait passablement énervé.

- Le couvre feu est passé, rentre dans ton dortoir dit-il sèchement.

- Tu prends ton rôle de préfet très au sérieux Lupin à moins que tu ne veuilles cette demoiselle pour toi seul ? Ricana-t-il.

De là où elle était Eden ne pouvait voir l'expression du visage de Rémus mais il n'eut pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit d'autre pour que Evan décide finalement de retourner dans les cachots non sans lui avoir adresser un baiser aérien en guise de bonne nuit. La jeune fille tremblait encore quand le Gryffondor lui posa sa cape sur les épaules lui déposant un baiser rassurant sur le front.

- C'est fini maintenant, tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

Ne réalisant pas encore très bien ce qui était en train de se passer, Eden se contenta de lui faire non de la tête, ne sachant pas très bien comment réagir.

- C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il en désignant l'une des marques sur son poignée.

Instinctivement elle cacha sa main derrière elle, lui indiquant une nouvelle fois la négation alors que sans prévenir le jeune homme passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre contre son dos pour la porter. Elle émit un petit cri de surprise se raccrochant à son cou par peur de tomber avant de cacher sa tête contre son épaule.

- N'aie pas peur, je te ramène à ton dortoir. Je ne suis pas Sirius mais je peux te promettre que tu es en sécurité maintenant.

Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il était si gentil avec elle ? Elle avait eu tellement peur il y a à peine quelques minutes, s'il n'était pas arrivé probablement que ça aurait recommencé et elle ne se sentait pas la force de continuer à vivre ça encore longtemps. Dans deux mois Poudlard serait définitivement terminé et à cette pensée son cœur se resserra.

Les mains de la jeune fille agrippèrent plus fermement sa chemise d'un coup alors qu'il la voyait froncer les sourcils, elle avait peur ça se voyait mais il percevait que ce n'était pas de lui. Quand Sirius allait savoir ce qui s'était passé il en deviendrait fou, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau du Serpentard d'ailleurs. Même si son ami prétendait qu'il était fâché, qu'il lui reprochait son manque de confiance il savait qu'il ne faudrait qu'un mot d'elle pour que tout soit oublié.

- Tu sais je peux marcher …

Elle paraissait s'être remise un peu baissant les yeux tout de même au moment où il posait le regard sur elle.

- Quel piètre sauveur je serais si je ne te faisais pas arriver à bon port.

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil au moment où elle leva brièvement les yeux vers lui avant de se mettre à rougir légèrement.

- C'est que … tu dois être fatigué alors ce n'est pas la peine de faire des efforts pour moi.

- Qui te dit que je suis fatigué ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- Et bien, la pleine lune n'était qu'il y a quelques jours.

Sous le coup de la surprise il faillit la lâcher, se reprenant au dernier moment alors qu'elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou, les enlevant immédiatement au moment où ses pieds touchèrent le sol quand Rémus la reposa doucement. Peut être qu'il avait mal entendu ou qu'il y avait une autre explication, mais il avait beau y réfléchir il n'en voyait pas. Comment pouvait-elle être au courant ? Est-ce que Sirius le lui aurait dit sans le prévenir ? Non jamais son meilleur ami ne ferait une chose pareille.

- Les fantômes me l'ont dit en troisième année rajouta-t-elle doucement comme pour répondre à ses interrogations silencieuses.

Sa première crainte aurait du être le fait qu'elle puisse le révéler à quelqu'un d'autre mais il savait qu'elle n'en ferait rien, d'autant qu'elle paraissait connaitre son secret depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

- Tu as du être effrayée dit-il soudainement peu confiant.

- Je ne vais pas dans le parc pendant la nuit alors je n'avais pas de raisons.

Le pire dans tout ça c'était qu'il était certain qu'elle était sincère. Quand elle le regardait il voyait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas peur mais pourtant cette nouvelle n'aurait-elle pas du la surprendre ? La dégouter ? Il pensa à lui demander pourquoi elle n'était pas venue lui en parler plus tôt mais la réponse était tellement évidente que ce n'était même pas la peine de poser la question. Elle ne parlait jamais à personne avant de connaitre Sirius et même maintenant qu'elle était entrée dans leur groupe, elle ne se révélait pas facilement. Ils avaient recommencé à marcher éclairé seulement par la lumière qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres alors qu'il se posait des questions sur la provenance des marques qu'elle avait, sur ça non plus il ne demanda rien, certain que de toute façon elle ne dirait rien.

- Je te remercie de n'avoir rien dit à personne.

- Moi, je te remercie pour ce soir.

A nouveau elle s'empressa de détourner les yeux, passant le portrait de la grosse dame avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoique ce soit. Quand le lycanthrope passa à son tour, il manqua de buter sur Eden qui était restée figer juste à l'entrée. Elle semblait complètement paralysée alors qu'en face d'elle Sirius paraissait dans le même état. Quand il remarqua sa présence, son ami fronça les sourcils alors que la jeune fille semblant avoir repris ses esprits s'empressa de lui rendre sa cape avant de se diriger rapidement vers son dortoir. Le regard de Sirius la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe la porte à l'étage alors que Rémus trouvait plus sage quant à lui d'éviter de poser les yeux sur elle. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec son meilleur ami sur ce sujet, et il se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de lui parler de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Sirius réagirait au quart de tour c'était certain et Eden s'en sentirait coupable. Pourtant s'il venait à le découvrir par lui-même, sa réaction serait bien pire, sans compter que cela permettrait peut être aux deux jeunes gens de se retrouver.


	8. Chapter 8

Je me suis rendue compte que ça faisait un certain temps que je n'avais pas posté, mais je n'avais pas l'impression que ça intéressait grand monde ( à part ma fidèle revieweuse Althéa bien sûr :p ). Donc merci à Snitchychan pour sa review, et bien sûr à Althea aussi ! Je poste le nouveau chapitre pour vous remercier ^^

Bisous et à bientôt :)

* * *

Lily en voyant Sirius parler avec autant de désinvolture à une des filles de leur cours d'histoire de la magie savait déjà que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Eden n'avait pas dormi de la nuit ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle n'était pas encore présente mais quand elle arriverait il était certain que ça lui ferait du mal de voir Sirius se comporter ainsi. Il n'était même pas différent de d'habitude, du moins pas différent de la période qui avait précédé sa relation avec Eden. Il était installé sur l'une des tables, la blonde devant lui qui gloussait stupidement à chacune de ses paroles. Lily, même si ça ne la concernait pas directement, avait assez de mal à le supporter. Si c'était James il y a longtemps qu'elle serait intervenu, n'hésitant pas à lui faire une scène mais dans le cas d'Eden sa réaction était plus qu'imprévisible.

La rousse savait que Sirius faisait ça pour arrêter de penser à la Gryffondor mais c'était une méthode vraiment dangereuse qui risquait de l'éloigner définitivement de la jeune fille. Elle s'apprêtait à mettre fin à cette échange écœurant quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre du côté de la porte d'entrée de la salle de classe. Eden venait de lâcher l'ensemble de ses livres de classe alors que tous les regards semblaient avoir convergé vers elle. Les chuchotements et murmures concernant la jeune fille avait déjà débuté quand d'un coup celle-ci fit demi tour laissant ses affaires au sol avant de s'enfuir dans le couloir.

Elle était trop stupide, elle avait presque été sur le point d'écouter Lily, d'aller parler à Sirius et pourquoi ? Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle, il se remettrait vite, il n'était pas elle et elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas l'oublier. Et puis cette fille, bien sûr qu'elle lui convenait beaucoup mieux qu'elle. Toute cette histoire n'aurait même jamais du avoir lieu, elle n'aurait pas du commencer à espérer, elle aurait mieux fait de rester réaliste sur ce qui l'attendait. Elle s'apprêtait à tourner à l'angle d'un couloir quand quelqu'un la retint par la main l'obligeant à se retourner alors qu'elle atterrissait dans les bras de cette personne. Sa première réaction fut de se débattre repoussant violemment le jeune homme qui lui faisait face mais celui-ci ne semblait pas disposer à la lâcher, la gardant emprisonnée dans ses bras.

- Calme toi Eden, c'est moi, c'est Sirius.

- Lâche moi ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Laisse moi !

C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi agitée mais il était hors de question qu'il la laisse partir. C'était maintenant ou jamais qu'il pourrait lui parler et il ne comptait pas laisser passer sa chance.

- Je m'excuse de ce que tu as vu. Mais ce n'était rien, rien du tout.

Comment Est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ça alors que cette fille était à des années lumières d'elle. Elle était belle, populaire, la fille parfaite avec qui il devrait être. Avec elle, Sirius n'aurait que des problèmes, son beau père ne les laisserait jamais tranquille, et pire il était capable de lui faire du mal, beaucoup de mal. Elle était encore en train d'essayer de se dégager quand les lèvres de Sirius se posèrent sur les siennes. C'était la première fois qu'il l'embrassait sans son réel consentement et même si elle aurait du être terrifiée c'était tout le contraire qui était en train de se produire. Quand elle commença à se détendre, arrêtant de le repousser, ses lèvres se firent plus douces sur les siennes alors que ses mains se posaient sagement sur le bas de son dos. Pourquoi Est-ce que à chaque fois qu'elle l'embrassait lui elle perdait toute volonté au risque de le voir blessé par la suite ?

- Il ne faut pas faire ça Sirius murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Il l'entendit clairement mais elle ne paraissait pas vraiment convaincu par ce qu'elle disait alors il jugea que le mieux c'était de continuer. C'était de cette façon qu'ils auraient du se retrouver à la rentrée, mais peu importait maintenant il ne la laisserait plus partir, plus jamais.

- N'essaie même plus de t'échapper souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, plus ardemment que d'habitude et même si elle n'avait pas le droit, même si ça aurait des conséquences cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire reculer le jeune homme de quelques pas, et alors qu'il se retrouvait dos au mur elle en profita pour enfouir sa tête dans son cou respirant son parfum comme pour s'assurer que tout ça était bel et bien réel.

- Tu ne chercheras plus à me quitter n'Est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet.

- Mon beau père ne voudra jamais que nous soyons ensemble.

A la pensée de cet homme, son sang ne fit qu'un tour mais ici il ne pouvait rien lui faire, tant qu'elle serait avec Sirius tout irait bien.

- Je vais aller lui parler, il comprendra que je suis sérieux, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi Eden.

Elle savait qu'il était sincère mais il ne pouvait rien, cet homme ne la laisserait jamais tranquille alors tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était attendre et profiter du moindre moment qu'elle passerait en la compagnie de Sirius.

- Tu ne le connais pas, il n'acceptera jamais.

- Jamais ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire.

Il lui souriait sans se douter une seconde de la vérité mais elle préférait qu'il ne sache pas, c'était mieux ainsi. Se mettant sur la pointe des pied la jeune fille posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui adressant un petit sourire alors qu'elle nouait ses bras autour de son cou.

- On devrait retourner en cours maintenant non ?

- Si tu agis de cette manière, je ne pense pas que nous y retournerons un jour plaisanta-t-il.

Elle se mit à rougir légèrement alors qu'il se décidait à la prendre par la main l'entrainant à sa suite vers la salle de classe. Ils auraient tout le temps de se retrouver plus tard, surtout qu'il ne comptait plus la lâcher d'une semelle, mais pour le moment il était impatient d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses amis.

* * *

Son beau père allait la tuer, dès que Evan lui aurait rapporté qu'il l'avait vu en compagnie de Sirius ça en serait fini d'elle. Combien de temps Est-ce que ça prendrait avant que la lettre n'arrive ? Combien de temps avant que son beau père ne réagisse ? Il ne se contenterait pas d'attendre la fin de l'année scolaire pour la punir, jamais il ne la laisserait profiter de ces derniers mois en compagnie de Sirius.

Il n'y avait aucune chance que Evan ne le prévienne pas, au contraire il devait même s'en donner à cœur joie. A chaque fois qu'elle le croisait dans les couloirs, elle évitait soigneusement son regard, mais elle l'entendait ricaner, plus fortement quand Sirius n'était pas là. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il était capable de lui faire si elle se retrouvait seule mais ces derniers temps ça n'arrivait jamais.

Pourtant même si Evan la terrifiait littéralement ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de son beau père. Même si elle ne disait rien, même si elle tentait de faire croire aux autres que tout allait bien, Lily semblait être loin d'être dupe. Elle essayait de ne pas pleurer une fois dans son lit, elle essayait vraiment mais à chaque fois qu'elle faisait des cauchemars c'était plus fort qu'elle. Par moment Sirius semblait comprendre que quelque chose clochait, mais ses doutes à lui étaient plus faciles à calmer que ceux de Lily, en général il suffisait qu'elle l'embrasse ou qu'elle aille dans ses bras pour que ses interrogations cessent.

Combien Est-ce qu'il lui restait de temps avant que tout ça ne soit que du passé ? Parfois quand elle se réveillait le matin, elle avait peur que toute son histoire avec Sirius, tout ce qu'elle vivait aujourd'hui ne soit qu'un rêve. Elle avait peur de se réveiller et de se retrouver dans sa chambre, peut être qu'il suffirait qu'elle en parle avec le directeur, mais jamais elle ne pourrait et puis il risquait de ne pas la croire. Elle passerait pour une menteuse, et peut être qu'à ce moment là Sirius ne l'aimerait plus. Non personne ne pourrait croire que quelqu'un comme son beau père qui était respecté ainsi par les autres ait pu faire une chose pareille, alors qu'Est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire à part attendre et avoir peur ?

- Il serait peut être temps qu'on aille dormir non ?

La voix de Sirius la tira de ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas réalisé que ça faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'ils étaient seuls dans la salle commune mais à vrai dire elle n'avait aucune envie d'être loin de lui pour l'instant. Elle était assise dans l'un des canapés, la tête de Sirius reposant sur ses genoux alors qu'il s'intéressait à un livre de défense contre les forces du mal qu'il venait brusquement de refermer. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux qu'il venait de couper alors qu'il fermait les yeux semblant apprécier le geste. Elle voulait pouvoir rester avec lui pour toujours, mais elle savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Est-ce que le hibou ne pourrait-il pas se perdre en route ? Même si c'était le cas, Evan renverrait une seconde lettre, et dans tous les cas l'issu serait telle qu'elle l'avait imaginé.

- Est-ce que … je peux venir dormir avec toi ?

Sirius rouvrit les yeux brusquement, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu mais devant son air rougissant il devina qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Ils n'avaient pas repassé la nuit ensemble depuis avant les vacances et puis surtout il était surpris qu'elle lui demande une telle chose. C'était évident qu'il était d'accord, comment aurait-il pu ne pas l'être pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi aussi brusquement. Il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, entremêlant ses doigts aux siens avant de l'emmener jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait le dortoir. Les autres dormaient déjà, du moins Rémus et Peter puisque James semblait avoir trouvé refuge dans le dortoir de Lily.

A vrai dire il se retrouvait un peu démuni à la voir là assise tranquillement dans son lit alors que lui se demandait ce qu'il était censé faire. Avant toute chose il lui fallait un pyjama, bien que la perspective de la voir nue n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Non il ne devait pas penser à de telles choses, elle n'était pas encore prête c'était certain. Il lui tendit un tee shirt de son armoire, se retournant alors qu'elle se déshabillait après avoir refermé les baldaquins autour d'elle. Il essayait de penser à autre chose, mais c'était inhumain de devoir rester là alors qu'il l'entendait à peine à un mètre de lui déboutonner son chemisier, enlever sa jupe, ses collants.

Il devait se concentrer sur autre chose, le concierge, McGonagall, Rusard et McGonagall dans un placard, non ca c'était carrément insupportable comme vision, il ne tenait pas à devoir aller vomir dans les minutes qui suivaient. Les baldaquins se rouvrirent alors que la jeune fille s'empressait de rejoindre les couvertures, jugeant visiblement que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour lui d'avoir le loisir de profiter de la vue de ses jambes nues. Il aurait peut être du lui donner un pantalon de jogging mais de toute façon maintenant c'était trop tard. Il referma les rideaux autour d'eux, souriant amusé alors qu'il la voyait s'assoir et trouver un intérêt tout particulier à ses doigts.

Doucement, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, défaisant la tresse qu'elle portait pour laisser ses cheveux libres retombaient sur ses épaules. Ils étaient un peu ondulés maintenant et il s'étonnait de pouvoir encore la trouver plus jolie que d'ordinaire. Le pire ce fut quand elle se décida à lever les yeux vers lui, et là sérieusement il se demanda comment il allait résister toute la nuit à l'envie de l'embrasser, de la toucher.

- Et toi, tu ne te déshabilles pas ?

Elle avait dit ça tout à fait innocemment il en était bien conscient mais ça devenait dur de penser à tout autre chose quand il l'avait là juste en face de lui, dans son lit, avec seulement un tee shirt sur le dos.

- Il vaut mieux que je garde mes vêtements.

Pendant un instant elle fronça les sourcils ne semblant pas comprendre alors qu'il l'embrassait sur le front sagement posant sa main gauche contre sa taille. Il allait se retirer, s'allonger à côté d'elle, peut être la prendre dans ses bras et s'endormir mais tous ses plans furent contrecarrés au moment où ses mains à elle se posèrent sur sa chemise, enlevant l'un de ses boutons, puis deux alors que sa main se posait plus fermement contre sa hanche essayant de résister à la tentation de l'allonger tout de suite pour lui enlever ce tee shirt ridicule.

- Eden, qu'Est-ce que tu fais murmura-t-il.

- Ta chemise sera froissée si tu la gardes toute la nuit répondit-elle simplement.

- Tu es bien consciente que je suis à deux doigt de te sauter dessus n'Est-ce pas ?

Arrivant à mi chemise, ses mains remontèrent le long de son torse, ses bras s'enroulant autour de son cou alors qu'elle posait doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. A ce moment là deux interprétations s'offraient au jeune homme, soit elle avait parfaitement compris et elle n'était pas réfractaire, soit elle surestimait clairement sa capacité à se contrôler quand elle était dans les parages.

- Eden si tu fais ça, c'est certain qu'on ne va pas faire que dormir et je n'ai pas envie de te forcer.

- Tu me trouves jolie ? Même rien qu'un peu ?

Clairement elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, ni à quel point elle l'obsédait, encore plus quand elle était aussi proche de lui. N'y tenant plus il l'embrassa à son tour, laissant ses mains caressaient doucement ses hanches alors que sa langue avait déjà commencé à jouer avec la sienne, il était loin d'être un gentil garçon et malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour elle il avait du mal à se contenir quand elle était dans les parages, tout particulièrement quand il pouvait sentir ses doigts contre son cou le caresser. Peut être qu'elle ne le faisait pas exprès mais déjà il avait du mal à réfléchir, passant à son tour sous les couvertures avant de la rapprocher davantage de lui, la faisant passer au dessus avant de laisser ses mains courir sur son dos, encore à travers le tissu.

- Tu ne devrais pas demander de choses aussi évidentes. Tu es très belle, trop peut être … souffla-t-il.

- Pourquoi trop ?

Il évita de se placer au dessus d'elle, sachant les réactions que ça provoquaient chez la jeune fille en règle générale, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois avant de dégager les mèches de cheveux de son cou pour pouvoir y déposer de petits baisers.

- Trop pour ton propre bien mon ange murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Ses mains descendirent légèrement, passant sur ses cuisses nues alors que d'un coup il la sentait beaucoup moins détendue que précédemment. C'était évident qu'elle commençait à avoir peur et même s'il avait de l'expérience, même s'il avait déjà fait l'amour avec des filles vierges avec elle ça paraissait vraiment très différent.

- Tout ira bien, je te le promets.

Au point où il en était il se demandait s'il ne disait pas ça plus pour lui que pour elle. Elle restait silencieuse, sa respiration se faisant plus irrégulière à mesure qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou, qu'il laissait ses mains courir le long de son corps et quand elle se décida à finir de déboutonner sa chemise il se demanda un instant lequel des deux était censé être le plus troublé par ce qui était en train de se passer.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait torse nu et alors qu'elle passait ses mains dans son dos, le caressant maladroitement elle fut surprise de constater que sa peau était rugueuse par endroit, comme marquée par les coups. Elle s'abstint de tout commentaire, après tout n'était-elle pas pire elle-même et ne disait-elle rien ? Elle savait que tout n'irait pas bien, rien n'irait dans les prochains jours qui venaient mais pour le moment elle voulait juste être une adolescente normale qui allait passer la nuit avec son petit ami.

* * *

Lily observait son amie avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle n'était pas rentrée au dortoir et même si elle avait eu peu de temps pour le remarquer cette nuit, au réveil et au vue de son lit vide il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à le jeune fille pour faire le rapprochement avec la façon dont Sirius se comportait actuellement. Il profitait de la moindre occasion pour la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser et ce fut vraiment à contre cœur qu'il dut la laisser pour aller s'entrainer avec un James plus qu'impatient. Assise sur le canapé, Eden avait visiblement l'intention de lire un peu et c'est cet instant que choisit la rouquine pour s'installer, essayant de cacher au mieux sa hâte de savoir ce qui s'était passé durant cette nuit.

- Alors tu as bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de feindre un intérêt quelconque pour l'un des magazines posés sur la table basse.

- Est-ce que ça t'intéresse vraiment ? Répondit la jeune fille en tournant la page.

- Tu étais avec Sirius non ?

Eden acquiesça se demandant où voulait en venir Lily. Même si selon la rousse elles étaient maintenant amies, il lui était difficile de savoir ce qu'elle voulait entendre, ou la manière dont elle était censée se comporter.

- Tu sais entre amies on a l'habitude de se raconter certaines choses …

- Des choses ?

Elle ferma son livre, perplexe, avant de porter son attention sur Lily qui semblait bouillir d'impatience. Qu'Est-ce qu'elle attendait au juste d'elle ?

- Comme perdre sa virginité dans le dortoir de son petit ami, tu sais ce genre là.

- Sirius et moi on ne l'a pas fait si c'était ta question.

Même si Eden n'avait jamais été très chaleureuse, cette fois ci la Gryffondor avait l'impression qu'un froid venait d'être lancé. Elle ne disait plus rien, semblant même prête à reprendre son livre, et Lily se demanda s'il s'était passé quelque chose d'autre pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi.

- Oui si tu ne te sens pas prête c'est normal, il n'a pas essayé de …

- Est-ce qu'on est réellement obligé de discuter de ça ? La coupa-t-elle.

Sirius avait été parfait, très gentil et patient même, mais comment Est-ce qu'elle aurait pu aller jusqu'au bout alors que même l'idée qu'il puisse la voir nue la dégoutait. Le pire c'est qu'elle lui mentait, à lui, à Lily, c'était évident que tout le monde la croyait vierge alors que c'était très loin d'être le cas. Est-ce qu'il pourrait s'en rendre compte ? De toute manière elle n'arriverait jamais à faire ça de son plein grès, alors elle ne devrait même pas s'en soucier. Le portrait de la grosse dame coulissa, laissant passer le professeur McGonagall et alors que celle-ci expliquait à Eden que son beau père était là pour voir le directeur et qu'il fallait qu'elle la suive, Lily put très clairement remarquer que la jeune fille avait blanchi soudainement, Est-ce que c'était une réaction normale ? Non surement pas, et c'est sur cette pensée qu'elle se dépêcha d'aller prévenir James et Sirius.


	9. Chapter 9

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps d'y répondre, mais l'important c'est que je poste le nouveau chapitre je pense :)

Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre mais la fiction est bientôt terminée, encore deux ou trois chapitres tout au plus.

A bientôt !

* * *

Dans le bureau du directeur, Eden ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler, assise à côté de son beau père qui discutait avec Dumbledore. Il voulait la retirer de l'école, ce qui signifiait que ce soir elle devrait regagner sa chambre et elle savait très bien ce que ça voulait dire. Même si elle savait que c'était ce qui allait se produire, le vivre était une autre chose. Plus jamais elle ne verrait Sirius à partir de maintenant, plus jamais elle ne pourrait l'embrasser ou être dans ses bras, tout ça c'était fini et ce qui l'attendait lui donnait envie d'en finir tout de suite. De toute façon à quoi bon subir tout ça en sachant que rien ne l'attendait derrière.

- Il ne reste qu'un mois avant les aspics, sans doute serait-il préférable que miss Smith finisse son année de façon ordinaire. D'autant qu'elle n'est pas encore majeur, il me semble que le ministère est très pointilleux concernant l'enseignement obligatoire.

La jeune fille savait qu'il était furieux, il ne montrait rien parce que le directeur était là mais si elle se retrouvait seule avec lui elle savait parfaitement ce qui arriverait. Dumbledore avait tout simplement rejeté la demande de son beau père et même si elle lui en était reconnaissante, il n'allait pas laisser passer ça aussi facilement. Ils étaient à peine arrivé dans la gargouille qui les ramenait dans le couloir qu'il lui avait déjà saisi le poignée et au moment même où ils arrivèrent, il lui asséna une violente gifle la faisant tomber sur le sol en pierre de Poudlard.

- Je t'avais prévenu Eden, tu n'avais qu'à quitter ce traitre à son sang mais il a fallu que tu continues à jouer les trainées, combien de temps pensais-tu que ça pouvait durer encore ?

Il l'attrapa une nouvelle fois par le poignée la forçant à se relever et alors qu'il allait la gifler à nouveau il fut retenu dans son geste. Il se retourna avec rage, lâchant la jeune fille qui manqua de s'évanouir en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Sirius ne devait surtout pas intervenir, c'était la chose à ne pas faire, ce n'était pas grave s'il la frappait, les marques finiraient par disparaitre et puis mieux valait ça que le reste, mieux valait que ce soit elle plutôt que lui.

Jamais elle n'avait vu Sirius dans cet état, mais il ne savait pas de quoi était capable son beau père. Elle tremblait encore plus que dans le bureau du directeur mais cette fois ci ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle avait peur. James et Lily étaient là eux aussi mais elle les remarquait à peine, les choses n'allaient pas se tasser d'elles mêmes pas quand elle voyait à quel point les deux hommes se toisaient du regard. Elle voulut allait rejoindre Sirius, le convaincre de s'en aller mais le bras de son beau père l'empêcha d'avancer, se mettant au travers de son passage.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire Eden ? Demanda-t-il sourdement.

- Ne fais rien à Sirius, ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est moi qui …

- Tu restes où tu es Eden siffla-t-il.

Sirius bouillonnait, quand il l'avait vu la frapper son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et il n'avait pu se retenir d'intervenir quand il avait voulu le faire une seconde fois. Même s'il était son père ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de la frapper et encore moins de la traiter ainsi, ça lui rappelait tellement l'époque où il vivait encore chez ses parents et il ne voulait pas qu'elle vive la même chose que lui.

- Je suis sérieux dans mes intentions concernant votre fille.

- Sérieux ? Voyez vous ça. Je me doute parfaitement des intentions que vous nourrissez auprès de ma fille et il est hors de question que ça continue.

Elle voyait son poing se resserrer, et sans pouvoir se retenir elle lui attrapa la main l'empêchant de la lever contre Sirius. Il la rejeta violemment au sol alors que sonnée elle voyait à peine James en train de retenir Sirius de faire le moindre mouvement.

- Crois bien que quand tu rentreras à la maison tu le paieras cher dit-il méchamment.

Il lui jeta un dernier regard, tournant les talons et même si elle aurait du avoir peur, elle arrivait juste à penser que au moins Sirius ne serait pas blessé à cause d'elle. Son beau père était à peine sorti de son champ de vision que Sirius s'y matérialisa et visiblement il était très inquiet. Il ne paraissait plus du tout en colère, sortant un mouchoir de sa poche avant de le porter à son nez. Dire qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était en train de saigner.

- Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il agissait ainsi n'Est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas grave je t'assure.

- Pas grave ? Il a manqué de t'assommer !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas de ça, il ne faut pas que tu t'en mêles.

Il dut se retenir pour ne pas proférer de jurons, comment Est-ce qu'elle voulait qu'il ne fasse rien après ce qu'il avait vu ? En plus il en avait la certitude, c'était loin d'être la première fois. Depuis combien de temps ça durait ? Est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle lui désobéissait il agissait ainsi ? Ca expliquait pas mal de choses sur l'attitude qu'elle avait avant de le connaitre, sur les réactions qu'elle avait également.

- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie et pas question de discuter.

- Tu vas m'emmener à l'infirmerie pour un saignement de nez ? Je vais bien Sirius, je t'assure.

- J'avais pourtant cru dire, pas de discussion.

Même si Lily était choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, étrangement ça ne l'avait pas surprise plus que ça, pourtant elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose. Elle essayait de ne pas y penser, surtout que à présent il était clair que Sirius allait s'occuper d'elle mais si jamais il avait fait plus que la frapper ? Non elle n'aurait même pas du avoir ce genre de pensée, le fait qu'il la frappe ne signifiait pas qu'il puisse faire autre chose et puis même si c'était le cas, Lily savait pertinemment que jamais Eden n'avouerait, encore moins à elle, la seule personne à qui elle aurait pu le faire était Sirius mais sans doute qu'elle ne le ferait pas par peur qu'il ne la quitte. Beaucoup de personnes s'étaient demandées pourquoi Eden avait atterri à Gryffondor, mais Lily commençait enfin à comprendre. Comment quelqu'un qui n'était pas courageux aurait pu supporter tout ça tout seul et en silence ? La rousse sursauta quand James la prit par la taille, peut être que tout irait mieux maintenant que Sirius était là, ou peut être que ce n'était que le début tout compte fait.

* * *

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer évoluer dans ce nouvel environnement et autant il avait adoré cet appartement dès le premier coup d'œil quand il le voyait avec elle dedans il l'appréciait encore davantage. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait autrement que dans son uniforme, si on exceptait les fois où il l'avait vu en pyjama, et elle lui semblait encore plus jolie ainsi. Elle ne portait d'un débardeur de couleur bleu avec une fine veste blanche qui était reste ouverte, alors que son jean mettait ses courbes en valeur, il avait dans l'idée que Lily n'était pas totalement étrangère à ce nouveau style vestimentaire et c'était vraiment très loin de le déranger.

Ses cheveux étaient attachés en demie queue retenus grâce à la barrette qu'il lui avait offerte plus tôt dans la matinée et il regrettait presque de devoir rentrer à Poudlard une fois la journée terminée. Il la regardait caresser du bout des doigts le plan de travail de la cuisine, que probablement jamais il n'utiliserait, porter ses yeux sur le salon alors que l'agent immobilier qui attendait près de la porte d'entrée ne cessait de les observer avec un petit sourire idiot, c'était d'ailleurs vraiment énervant quand il y pensait.

- Pourriez vous nous laisser seuls un instant ?

- Oh oui, bien sûr, je vous attendrais dans le café au coin.

Eden entendit la porte claquer, et environ une à deux secondes plus tard, les bras de Sirius l'entouraient alors que ses lèvres se posaient doucement dans son cou.

- Alors qu'en penses tu mon ange ?

- C'est un merveilleux appartement, tu l'as très bien choisi, quand Est-ce que tu emménages ?

Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui ce serait déjà fait, mais il doutait fort que le directeur soit tout à fait d'accord pour qu'il arrête de venir à Poudlard pour les deux semaines restantes, quoique la perspective de désobéir une dernière fois et de kidnapper Eden pour le week end entier ne paraissait pas si hors de portée.

- Nous emménagerons dès la fin des cours.

- Nous ?

Elle se retourna, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois laissant ses mains se poser sur ses hanches.

- Je voudrais que tu viennes vivre avec moi Eden, non plutôt j'exige que tu viennes vivre avec moi, tu n'as aucunement le droit de refuser plaisanta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Voyez vous ça, et le libre arbitre dans tout ça ?

Nouant ses bras autour de son cou, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire à son tour, sentant la main de Sirius passer dans ses cheveux avant de se nicher dans le creux de son dos.

- Sérieusement, dis moi oui. Il est hors de question que je te laisse retourner chez tes parents, je ne te laisserais plus jamais repartir et si ça t'inquiète sache qu'il y a deux chambres alors …

- Chut dit-elle en posant l'un de ses doigts sur sa bouche l'empêchant d'en dire plus.

Il ne savait pas très bien ce que ça signifiait néanmoins quand ce fut elle qui initia un nouveau baiser, il voyait plutôt ça comme un élément positif. Elle venait de poser ses deux mains autour de son visage, et il ne savait pas si c'était son imagination mais il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle l'ait déjà embrassé de cette façon avant.

- Rappelle moi de te proposer tous les jours de venir vivre avec moi.

- Tu es bête lança-t-elle en lui assénant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- Est-ce que tu acceptes ?

- Il me semble que je n'ai pas le choix répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Ses pieds décollèrent du sol au moment où Sirius la prit dans ses bras les faisant tous deux tournoyer sur eux même alors qu'elle ne pouvait que nouer ses bras autour de son cou décidant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Peut être qu'elle n'aurait pas du accepter, son beau père ne tarderait certainement pas à les retrouver mais juste pour cette fois elle avait envie d'être égoïste. Est-ce que c'était si mal de vouloir être heureuse pour une fois sans se soucier du reste ? Est-ce que c'était mal d'être amoureuse et de souhaiter être insouciante ? Elle ne trouverait probablement jamais de réponses à ses questions mais quand Sirius l'entraina à sa suite pour aller signer les papiers elle cessa d'y penser, demain était un autre jour et elle aurait tout le temps de se faire du soucis plus tard, beaucoup plus tard.

* * *

Les portes de la salle d'examen s'ouvrirent d'un coup, faisant sursauter Eden qui n'avait même pas remarqué que midi venait de sonner. Les élèves étaient déjà en train de s'engouffrer dehors alors qu'elle apercevait Sirius et ses amis venir dans sa direction. Pour elle les examens étaient finis depuis la veille au soir mais eux ils avaient encore cette épreuve de défense contre les forces du mal et au vue de leurs airs souriants elle en déduisit que ça s'était bien passé.

- Ca t'a plu, la question dix, Lunard ?

- J'ai adoré. Donnez cinq signes permettant d'identifier un loup-garou. Excellente question.

Rémus lui fit un petit sourire alors qu'immédiatement ensuite Sirius fondait sur elle pour l'embrasser. Plusieurs regards convergèrent vers eux, particulièrement quand son petit ami la prit dans ses bras, manquant de l'étouffer au passage mais tout ça ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant, tous ces gens elle ne les reverrait plus jamais.

- Hé Padmol t'es au courant que les êtres humains ont besoin d'air pour respirer ? Se moqua gentiment James.

- Elle n'est pas encore bleue, ça devrait aller plaisanta Peter.

Le repoussant légèrement, de toute façon elle n'aurait pas pu faire davantage, Eden baissa les yeux légèrement gênée alors qu'au contraire Sirius paraissait extrêmement content. Aujourd'hui c'était leur dernière journée à Poudlard, et la jeune fille n'ignorait pas ce que manigancez les garçons pour fêter cette dernière soirée comme il se devait, une petite ballade clandestine à travers les couloirs, un dernier tour mémorable aux Serpentards et à Rusard et ensuite ? Ensuite elle ne savait pas vraiment mais elle savait que c'était pour elle la dernière nuit qu'elle passait seule. A partir de demain elle vivrait avec Sirius et tant qu'elle arrivait à se sortir l'image de son beau père de la tête tout allait bien.

A la rentrée prochaine James et Sirius commenceraient leur formation d'aurors, Lily se lancerait dans des études de médicomagie alors que Rémus et elle allaient étudier dans la même faculté magique. Elle était contente que le lycanthrope ait pu obtenir une bourse, surtout après avoir été exclu de la formation d'aurore à cause de sa particularité. La jeune fille possédait l'argent que son père lui avait légué après sa mort, et sans ça elle se demandait comment elle aurait fait, aller en demander à sa mère ? Non elle aurait préféré mourir que de lui devoir quoique ce soit.

Elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que Peter prévoyait comme études, c'était celui avec qui elle se sentait le moins à l'aise et à vrai dire jusqu'ici elle avait toujours pensé qu'il suivrait les autres sans se poser plus de questions mais peut être que ce n'était pas le cas après tout. Severus passa à côté d'eux, évitant soigneusement leurs regards à eux tous et même si elle ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, il s'était toujours montré plus ou moins gentil avec elle en potions alors elle espérait que lui aussi puisse faire ce qu'il souhaitait.

- Alors Eden toi aussi tu viendras à la fête ?

Tirée de ses pensées par Peter, la jeune fille le regarda surprise, de quoi Est-ce qu'il parlait au juste ?

- Une fête ?

- Vraiment bien joué Queudvert maugréa Sirius.

C'était sans doute ça l'activité dont le Gryffondor avait soigneusement évité de lui parler, et à présent elle se demandait bien pourquoi. Ce n'était pas comme si elle comptait y aller, elle savait déjà qu'elle aurait horreur de se retrouver là bas mais le fait que Sirius l'ait soigneusement passé sous silence lui faisait se poser des questions. Est-ce qu'il craignait qu'elle ne lui interdise d'y aller ? Non ce n'était certainement pas ça, alors Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il voulait être avec d'autres filles ? A cette pensée elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste, c'était à cause d'elle s'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait et …

- Ca n'a absolument rien à voir !

Sursautant la jeune fille se demanda soudainement s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, non c'était impossible, strictement impossible.

- Bon et bien nous on va vous laisser. On se retrouve tout à l'heure Padmol lança James légèrement gêné.

- Oui à plus tard Eden rajouta Lily sur le même ton.

Très vite les autres les laissèrent seuls alors que la jeune femme faisait tout pour éviter le regard de son petit ami. Est-ce qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle ? Peut être qu'elle devait faire comme si de rien n'était, faire comme si elle n'était pas au courant pour cette fête, ce n'était pas si grave si Sirius la trompait, du moins c'Est-ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre, mais au fond d'elle ça lui faisait vraiment beaucoup de mal de l'imaginer avec une autre.

- Je ne comptais pas y aller non plus, je comptais venir te rejoindre une fois que les autres y seraient.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'excuses Sirius, ce n'est pas grave.

- Je savais que tu n'aurais pas envie de venir et je ne voulais pas te forcer. Il faut que tu me croies, vraiment.

C'était toujours étrange de voir Sirius aussi sérieux, mais c'était encore plus étrange quand il arrêtait de la toucher. Il lui faisait face semblant attendre qu'elle dise quelque chose, alors qu'autour d'elle, la jeune fille pouvait clairement remarquer les quelques oreilles indiscrètes qui trainaient, rien ne leur aurait fait plus plaisir que le fait que Sirius se retrouve célibataire avant la fin de cette journée et elle était vraiment impatiente de pouvoir en finir avec tout ça.

- Tu as le droit d'aller à une fête si tu en as envie même si je ne suis pas là.

- Je n'ai envie d'aller nulle part si tu n'es pas là.

- Mais c'est la dernière soirée avec tes amis …

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas tout ça Eden, tu fais déjà assez d'efforts pour moi, c'est ta dernière soirée pour toi aussi, il faut que tu en profites également.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et alors qu'il se retournait prêt visiblement à faire taire les murmures qui avaient lieu derrière le pilier près d'eux, la jeune fille l'en empêcha, prenant sa main dans la sienne pour le forcer à la regarder de nouveau.

- J'ai décidé que j'avais très envie de me rendre à cette fête, je viendrais avec Lily alors on dit à ce soir ?

Sans lui demander son avis, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, entendant très clairement les soupirs de frustration autour d'eux mais elle n'avait pas envie de gâcher sa dernière journée avec ça. Pour une fois, ce soir elle serait une fille normale, et peut être qu'avec l'aide de Lily elle arriverait même à ne plus faire honte à son petit ami. Elle venait de tourner au coin quand visiblement Sirius lui ne semblait pas vraiment disposé à la laisser partir aussi facilement. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules la serrant contre lui alors qu'il ne paraissait pas du tout fâché, bien au contraire.

- Bien que j'admire l'assurance dont tu viens de faire preuve, laisse moi te rappeler qu'entre ce soir et maintenant il reste une très longue après midi et j'ai vraiment une folle envie de t'embrasser, donc ma chérie toi non plus tu n'as pas le choix, direction le parc.


	10. Chapter 10

Bon alors oui je sais j'ai un monstrueux retard dans la publication de cette fiction, je m'excuse et surtout je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont motivé à écrire la fin de cette histoire. Il s'agit donc ici de l'avant dernier chapitre, le prochain sera l'épilogue et j'essaierais de vous le mettre la semaine prochaine.

Passez de bonnes fêtes ^^

* * *

Il entendait l'eau couler dans la salle de bain accolée à la chambre, il essayait de ne pas penser que à quelques mètres Eden était totalement nue mais c'était vraiment difficile surtout quand il avait conscience qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux et que personne ne risquait de venir les déranger. Le pire c'est que cette situation allait se répéter encore et encore dans les prochains jours, semaines, voir même mois. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche rapidement, essayant de chasser ça de son esprit.

Dire que la veille ils étaient encore à Poudlard, dire que la veille à la même heure Sirius avait cru qu'il allait devoir tuer quasiment l'intégralité de la promotion de septième année. Pour lui, Eden était vraiment très belle, elle l'avait toujours été mais il avait fallu que précisément hier soir, cette fameuse beauté se révèle aux autres à l'aide d'une robe, qu'il en était un peu près sûr avait été soigneusement choisi par Lily, pour lui faire perdre ses moyens à lui.

Sans doute que les autres avaient regretté d'avoir ignoré la jeune fille tout ce temps, mais peu importait maintenant, lui il l'avait remarqué et c'était tout ce qui comptait désormais. Il savait qu'elle faisait des efforts tous les jours pour lui, l'exemple le plus parlant en étant celui de la soirée de hier, alors de son côté il pouvait bien attendre qu'elle soit prête sans se plaindre, même si en l'occurrence la patience n'avait jamais été son fort.

Il la vit sortir de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides alors qu'elle portait un pyjama en coton bleu foncé tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, du moins si on faisait abstraction du fait que celui-ci ait les deux premiers boutons du haut détachés. Il s'efforça de ne pas y penser allumant la télé pour se donner une certaine contenance. Il appréciait les nouveaux appareils moldus qu'il découvrait, mais même l'émission sur les motos qui était en train de passer ne suffisait pas à le distraire assez pour qu'il en oublie Eden qui venait de s'installer juste à côté de lui.

- C'est intéressant ? Demanda-t-elle en portant le regard sur l'écran.

- Pas autant que toi.

Elle se mit à rougir légèrement, même si elle était habituée à ce genre de phrases de la part de Sirius, ça ne manquait jamais de provoquer chez elle le même type de réactions et quant à lui ça semblait toujours beaucoup l'amuser. Il posa doucement ses lèvres dans son cou, dégageant les cheveux qui s'y trouvaient alors qu'elle sentait sa respiration s'accélérer, toujours plus fortement quand son petit ami traça un chemin imaginaire le long de sa peau pour atterrir juste en haut de son décolleté. Il avait déjà posé l'une de ses mains sur ses hanches, semblant surpris lorsqu'elle se plaça à califourchon sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Si elle avait des réactions pareilles il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir bien longtemps. Ses mains à elle passaient dans ses cheveux, descendait le long de son cou, son torse jusqu'à atterrir au bord de son tee shirt. Il n'avait qu'une envie, en faire de même, pouvoir déboutonner son haut de pyjama, passer ses mains sur sa peau, la caresser, voir qu'elle y prenait du plaisir seulement il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit vraiment prête pour tout ça. Il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, remontant doucement jusqu'à l'attraper par les hanches pour la rapprocher davantage de lui. C'était déraisonnable, il arriverait encore moins à se contrôler en agissant ainsi mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment résister, elle était décidément trop tentante.

Ses ardeurs parurent se calmer quand elle s'aperçut de l'état dans lequel elle le mettait, stoppant net la progression qu'elle avait entreprit le long de son torse pour se contenter de passer ses bras autour de son cou avant de baisser les yeux.

- N'aie pas peur, c'est juste que tu me fais trop d'effet, mais je sais me contenir, vraiment.

- Je suis une horrible personne murmura-t-elle.

- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, c'est normal d'avoir peur la première fois. Tu sais moi non plus je n'en menais pas large et puis on a le temps, on a toute la vie même.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure sentant les larmes affluer et remonter le long de sa gorge. Même s'il disait le contraire, elle était bel et bien une horrible personne. Elle lui mentait, elle était dégoutante, toutes ces choses qu'elle avait faite, qu'il lui avait faite, comment Est-ce que après ça elle pourrait y arriver avec Sirius. Il la détesterait, il la trouverait répugnante.

- Je ne suis plus voix tremblait, elle avait envie de pleurer et Sirius en était parfaitement conscient. C'est vrai que techniquement elle n'avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet, c'est juste lui qui l'avait supposé, surtout qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avec personne mais c'était loin d'être grave, bien sûr il aurait aimé être le premier mais avec le passé qu'il avait comment Est-ce qu'elle pouvait croire que ça avait une quelconque importance pour lui, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il l'aimerait moins.

- Eden ce n'est pas grave, peu m'importe et puis si tu as envie d'attendre ce n'est …

- Tu ne comprends pas gémit-elle faiblement.

- Alors explique moi, tu peux tout me dire, absolument tout.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux essayant de la rassurer, mais il la sentait trembler entre ses bras et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état et encore moins de ce qu'il était censé faire.

- Tu vas me détester, tu ne voudras plus de moi.

- Eden, je t'aime, vraiment. Il n'y a rien qui puisse m'éloigner de toi, jamais.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue sentant les larmes salées qui coulaient sans qu'il n'ait aucune idée de ce à quoi c'était dû. Comment Est-ce qu'elle pouvait croire qu'il ne voudrait plus d'elle, il l'aimerait toujours quoiqu'il arrive. Est-ce que c'était en rapport avec le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas faire l'amour ? Le fait qu'elle ne soit plus vierge ?

- Est-ce que ça c'est mal passé la première fois ? Si c'est le cas je te promet de tout faire pour que la prochaine se passe mieux, beaucoup mieux même.

- Il m'a forcé, je n'ai jamais voulu faire ça, à chaque fois je voulais que … que … je voulais mourir murmura-t-elle très bas.

Sirius resta figé, arrêtant soudainement de lui caresser les cheveux, Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Oui, même si elle avait dit ça aussi faiblement il était certain d'avoir parfaitement compris. Une bouffée de haine l'envahit soudainement, et même si à la place il aurait du être en train de la rassurer, de lui dire que ça ne changeait rien pour lui, il ne pouvait pas retenir les élans de colère qui étaient en train de le traverser. Il ne réfléchissait plus vraiment à ce moment là, il lui fallut même plusieurs secondes avant d'assimiler l'entière phrase.

- A chaque fois ? Ca c'est produit à plusieurs reprises ? Dis moi qui.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui parler gentiment, il aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir être aussi calme que Rémus à ce moment là mais il en était incapable. Il avait sans doute dit ça trop brutalement, en temps normal il ne s'adressait jamais à elle sur ce ton là mais rien que d'imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer le mettait hors de lui.

- Ne m'abandonne pas s'il te plait.

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de son cou alors qu'elle enfouissait sa tête contre son épaule le faisant basculer en arrière. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier sa colère, d'ailleurs il ne savait pas s'il pourrait l'oublier un jour, mais ça lui faisait vraiment de la peine de la voir dans cet état. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit triste, particulièrement par sa faute et il avait bien conscience que c'était sa réaction qui avait provoqué cette nouvelle crise de larmes chez elle.

- Ca ne change rien pour moi mon ange, je t'aime, vraiment.

Elle se demandait comment il pouvait réellement l'aimer malgré ça, comment Est-ce qu'il pourrait avoir envie de la toucher, ou même de l'embrasser à l'avenir. Ses doutes furent bien vite dissipés au moment où les lèvres de Sirius se posèrent à nouveau sur les siennes. C'était un baiser doux, rassurant mais ce n'était pas de ça dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait vraiment envie de débuter une nouvelle vie, d'oublier le passé et il n'y avait qu'un moyen d'y parvenir.

Elle aimait Sirius, réellement, elle n'avait pas de raisons d'avoir peur. Hésitante, la jeune fille passa ses mains sous sa chemise guettant les réactions qu'il pourrait avoir. Il ferma les yeux, Est-ce qu'il était encore en colère ? Ou peut être que c'était son toucher qui le dégoutait.

- Eden je ne suis pas lui, tu n'es pas obligée de …

Elle le fit taire par un nouveau baiser n'ayant pas envie de connaitre la suite. Elle savait qu'il ne la forcerait jamais et c'était bien pour ça qu'elle en avait tellement envie. Elle lui enleva son tee shirt passant ses mains sur son torse alors qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas. Est-ce qu'il continuait à croire qu'elle se forçait ? Déposant de petits baisers sur son cou, le haut de son corps elle se demandait si elle faisait bien. Peut être que s'il n'avait pas de réactions c'était parce qu'il n'aimait pas. Ses mains passèrent sur son ventre et là elle l'entendit soupirer, un soupir qui ressemblait davantage à un grognement en réalité.

La jeune fille l'interrogea du regard, pas sûre de ce que ça pouvait vouloir signifier avant que Sirius ne la prenne par les hanches, inversant leur position en moins d'une seconde. Elle retint une petite exclamation de surprise, s'apprêtant à lui demander pourquoi il avait fait ça avant de croiser son regard. Un regard incroyablement noir et empli de désir. Il la regardait comme s'il était prêt à la dévorer mais elle se rendit compte que c'était loin de la déranger, bien au contraire. Elle commençait à avoir chaud, et le fait de sentir son souffle sur son visage était loin d'arranger les choses.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te faire peur.

Il avait dit ça en l'embrassant sur le front, le nez alors qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de respirer un peu plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Et moi j'ai envie de toi. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça mais c'était la vérité et elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse penser qu'elle était en train de se forcer parce que c'était tout sauf vrai. Il lui mordilla légèrement la peau du cou en l'entendant laissant ses mains venir déboutonner doucement son chemisier.

- Tu me rends fou, Est-ce que tu en es seulement consciente ?

Il respira un moment l'odeur de ses cheveux écartant doucement les deux pans de son pyjama pour se rendre compte qu'elle ne portait rien d'autre. Cela eut le mérite de l'exciter encore davantage, il cherchait vraiment à se retenir pour ne pas lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs mais ça devenait dur quand il la voyait à moitié nue devant lui. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, couvrant sa poitrine de baisers alors que pour la première fois il l'entendait gémir faiblement. C'était mal de profiter de la situation après qu'elle vienne de se confier à lui, il ne voulait pas pouvoir ressembler à celui qui lui avait fait tout ça.

Essayant de se contenir, de ne pas aller trop vite pour lui laisser le temps de faire marche arrière, il perdit tout le contrôle sur lui-même quand elle initia un nouveau baiser. Sans doute que ce n'était pas la chose la plus raisonnable à faire mais peu importait, ça semblait être ce qu'elle voulait aussi et il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de s'opposer à ses désirs. Ils s'aimaient et n'étais ce pas la chose la plus importante au monde ?

* * *

_4 ans plus tard_

Eden observait avec un sourire sa petite fille s'émerveiller devant les citrouilles et les sorcières en papier mâché qu'elle faisait voleter autour d'elle. Sourire qui s'évanouit au moment où elle se rendit compte de l'heure qu'il était. Sirius aurait déjà du être rentré, Est-ce que ça voulait dire que quelque chose était arrivé à James et Lily ? Non elle se refusait à le penser, Peter était le gardien du secret alors ses deux amis ne risquaient absolument rien. Inquiète Eden ne détourna le regard de la pendule qu'au moment où elle entendit sa fille pleurer.

- James Black tu vas me faire le plaisir de lâcher cette bougie !

Honteux de s'être fait prendre le petit garçon baissa le regard lâchant immédiatement ce qu'il tenait en main alors que sa mère se mettait à genou pour déposer un baiser dans les cheveux de sa fille dont les pleurs s'étaient légèrement calmés.

- C'est très mal de frapper sa sœur, ton père ne sera pas content en rentrant.

Prenant la fillette dans ses bras, Eden regarda son fils qui s'approchait tout doucement l'air fautif. Il posa sa petite main sur son bras alors que déjà elle n'arrivait plus à rester fâchée. Soupirant, elle laissa son fils venir lui faire un câlin se demandant si plus grand il ne ressemblerait pas exactement à son père. Sans qu'elle n'ait à demander quoique ce soit, le petit fit un petit baiser sur le joue de sa sœur tournant ensuite la tête vers sa mère d'un air angélique. Décidément si, il avait tout de son père.

Les deux enfants avaient les mêmes cheveux noirs de jais, les mêmes yeux bleus-gris et même s'ils étaient jumeaux leur caractère était loin d'être similaire. Sa fille Célia était beaucoup plus douce, plus timide alors que son fils pouvait se révéler être un véritable petit diable mais ça ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de les aimer de la même façon tous les deux.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, pensant que c'était sans doute les enfants moldus qui venaient réclamer des bonbons pour halloween Eden se releva attrapant une poignée de friandises au passage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son fils déballer un chocolat pour sa sœur, sourire qui s'évanouit au moment où elle se rendit compte de l'identité de la personne derrière la porte. Elle n'eut le temps que de lancer un sort de protection en direction de ses enfants que la porte éclatait en morceau.

A plat ventre sur le sol, Eden mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits. Elle entendait ses enfants hurler à l'intérieur de la sphère magique qu'elle leur avait créé, ils étaient en sécurité mais pour combien de temps ? Une main se posa sur son cou alors qu'elle se dégageait violemment, sentant tout son corps la faire souffrir.

- Allons ma chérie, c'est comme ça que tu accueilles ton père après tout ce temps ?

- Tu … tu n'es pas mon père !

Elle leva sa baguette mais ça semblait inutile face à lui. Même si elle s'était perfectionnée dans les sortilèges depuis sa sortie de Poudlard et le commencement de cette guerre elle était loin d'être aussi forte que lui et elle le savait très bien.

- Allons Eden, ne m'oblige pas à me montrer violent. Tout peut se passer en douceur. Fais moi plaisir, romps cet enchantement et je te laisserais la vie sauve.

- Comment tu as su où je vivais ? Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir !

- Oh ça ? Peter, il semblerait que ton amie se demande qui a bien pu les trahir. Peut être voudrais-tu lui répondre par toi-même.

Sous ses yeux horrifiés, Eden vit Peter rentrer à l'intérieur du salon. Elle ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible. Peter n'était pas un traitre, Peter était l'ami de Sirius depuis toujours, il avait été désigné comme gardien du secret de James et Lily, et …

- Non …

- Et si. En ce moment même tes petits amis doivent être morts mais ne t'en fais pas ils ne resteront pas seuls bien longtemps. Ce sera le tour de tes enfants ensuite, puis de ton mari. Quant à toi ma chérie tu resteras avec moi.

Elle aurait pu transplaner mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire sans ses enfants et elle n'aurait jamais le temps nécessaire pour les rejoindre. Elle vit une forme blanchâtre se diriger vers eux, son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement, il ne fallait pas qu'elle hésite. Au moment où la forme entra dans la pièce Eden reconnut Edgar, le fantôme du stade de quiddich. Cela eut le don de distraire son beau père ainsi que Peter, lui laissant l'occasion de courir vers ses enfants. L'enchantement se brisa, ses deux bras se refermèrent autour de Célia et de James et elle transplana. Une brûlure intense la traversa au même moment mais ça n'avait plus d'importance, ses enfants étaient sain et sauf.


	11. Chapter 11

Que dire à part que je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté l'épilogue plus tôt. Je remercie les quelques lecteurs qui passent encore par ici et évidemment plus particulièrement les revieweurs, vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir à lire, désolé de ne pas y avoir répondu mais l'important c'est que finalement vous ayez la fin de cette histoire =)

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire en tout cas, ça fait un petit moment que je l'ai écrit davantage mais elle me tient tout de même à coeur.

Voilà bisous et n'hésitez pas à lire les autres de mes histoires ( il faut bien faire un peu de pub ^^ ) !

* * *

**Epilogue**

Dénouant ses longs cheveux, Eden tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche faisant une petite grimace en sentant son cou se contracter encore davantage. Certes elle aimait son travail, les archives du ministère de la magie offraient une source d'informations considérable, c'était parfait pour les livres qu'elle écrivait mais parfois c'était vraiment fatiguant. La jeune femme leva les yeux en direction de la pendule qui indiquait déjà 18 heures, et voilà une fois de plus elle était en retard. Il fallait encore qu'elle aille faire les courses, qu'elle prépare le dîner sans compter qu'elle devait encore passer prendre les enfants chez leur nourrice. Eden soupira avant de retenir un cri de surprise quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux.

- Ceci est un kidnapping mademoiselle, veuillez coopérer et tout se passera pour le mieux susurra une voix à son oreille.

Eden ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sentant un petit frisson la parcourir au moment où les lèvres de Sirius se posèrent dans son cou.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que mon mari appréciera, c'est un grand auror vous savez.

- Vraiment ? Et bien je prends le risque.

Les mains qui étaient sur ses yeux se posèrent sur ses hanches l'obligeant à se retourner alors qu'elle pouvait déjà sentir les lèvres de Sirius se faire plus pressantes contre les siennes. Ses bras se nouèrent autour de son cou alors qu'il la repoussait contre le bureau derrière eux.

- Hum … Sirius on ne peut pas … murmura-t-elle pas vraiment convaincu.

- Moi je crois qu'au contraire on peut et qu'on va le faire.

Sa main se glissa sous la jupe qu'elle portait alors qu'elle était brusquement très excitée. C'était très mal de faire quelque chose comme ça ici, n'importe qui aurait pu entrer mais ça semblait être la dernière préoccupation de son mari qui était déjà en train de faire glisser sa petite culotte le long de ses cuisses.

- Il faut aller chercher les enfants.

A nouveau il prit possession de ses lèvres laissant ses mains courir le long de son corps en sachant parfaitement la réaction que ça aurait sur son épouse.

- Rémus s'occupe d'eux, nous avons tout notre temps.

Il fit passer ses mains dans son dos la voyant faire une petite grimace comme à chaque fois. Cette nuit là il ne voulait plus y penser, il avait failli tout perdre. Il avait déjà perdu James et Lily et quand il pensait qu'il aurait pu la perdre elle ainsi que ses enfants son sang ne faisait qu'un tour. Qu'Est-ce qu'il serait devenu sans eux ? Sans elle ? Cette nuit là elle avait failli mourir, la trace sur son dos le lui rappelant constamment et si c'était arrivé merlin seul savait ce qu'il serait devenu. Le fil de ses pensées fut brusquement coupé au moment où Eden commença à lui enlever sa ceinture lui faisant comprendre qu'il y avait des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire que de ressasser le passé.

* * *

Finissant de préparer le dîner Rémus jeta un coup d'œil sur le calendrier, la pleine lune était dans onze jours, ça lui laissait encore le temps de travailler une semaine dans la librairie moldue du coin de la rue et ensuite il faudrait qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'il allait faire. Sans doute qu'il lui faudrait partir à nouveau, il ne pouvait pas en parler à Sirius sinon son ami proposerait une nouvelle fois de l'héberger et il ne voulait pas devoir dépendre de lui. C'est à ce moment là qu'il sentit une petite main agripper le bas de son pull et la vision de la fillette tête baissée serrant son ours de peluche contre elle lui brisa le cœur.

Prenant soin d'éteindre le gaz, Rémus se baissa à sa hauteur voyant des traces de larmes sur ses petites joues ce qui ne manqua pas de lui resserrer le cœur.

- Ca ne va pas ma chérie ?

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de poser une autre question elle s'était déjà jetée dans ses bras enfouissant sa tête contre son épaule en pleurant.

- James … et Harry, ils ont dit que … que … je n'avais aucun pouvoir magique … que j'étais une cracmol et que … je n'irais jamais à Poudlard sanglota-t-elle.

Rémus soupira, décidément les deux garçons n'en rataient pas une. Il leva les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient en train d'observer la scène depuis la cage d'escalier, remontant rapidement en remarquant qu'ils avaient été découvert.

- Bien sûr que tu iras, et je parie même que tu deviendras la meilleure de toutes les petites sorcières.

- Meilleure que James et Harry ? Renifla-t-elle.

- J'y veillerais personnellement répondit-il en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche.

Il essuya les dernières traces de larme de son visage, heureux de la voir lui faire un petit sourire.

- Ca veut dire que tu vas rester avec moi pour toujours ?

Ses petits yeux plein d'espoir le scrutaient et ça lui faisait du mal de devoir dire la vérité, mais ce serait encore pire s'il lui mentait.

- Malheureusement ma chérie les grandes personnes doivent parfois partir mais je te promets que je serais revenu pour ton entrée à Poudlard.

- Est-ce que je pourrais t'écrire où tu pars ? Je connais tout mon alphabet maintenant et maman voudra bien m'aider si je lui demande.

- Bien sûr que tu pourras, ça me fera même très plaisir.

La fillette lui fit un petit baiser sur la joue, se reculant avant de lui tendre son ours en peluche.

- Si tu pars alors tu devrais prendre Teddy, tu en auras plus besoin que moi.

Il eut juste le temps de le prendre dans ses mains que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Sirius et Eden main dans la main.

- Papa ! Maman !

Le lycanthrope ne put s'empêcher de sourire une nouvelle fois en voyant la fillette sauter dans les bras de son père qui la couvrit de baisers.

- Papa t'a manqué mon ange ?

- Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup.

Rémus vit les deux petits garçons courir dans les escaliers pour se jeter dans les jambes de Eden. Depuis la mort de Lily et James, Harry avait été confié à son parrain et même si les deux garçons n'avaient en réalité aucun lien de parenté on aurait pu les prendre sans mal pour des jumeaux. Toujours fourrés à deux à entreprendre le plus de bêtises possibles. Rémus voyait déjà ce que ça donnerait une fois à Poudlard, le retour de James et Sirius tout simplement. Sans doute que Célia pourrait tempérer légèrement leurs ardeurs même si ça paraissait voué à l'échec.

- Les garçons vous n'auriez pas quelques excuses à présenter par hasard ?

Eden tourna la tête vers les deux garçonnets qui paraissaient hautement coupable. Sa fille était toujours dans les bras de son père cachant son visage dans ses cheveux et la jeune femme avait une légère idée de ce qui avait pu se passer. Ces deux là étaient infernaux, toujours à embêter sa petite fille, mais la jeune femme savait qu'avec eux elle ne risquerait rien dans l'avenir. Selon eux ils étaient les seuls à avoir le droit de l'embêter et Eden se rappelait sans mal ce qui était arrivé au garçon qui avait poussé Célia dans la cour de récréation, d'ailleurs personne ne risquait de l'oublier, les deux garçons y avaient veillé.

Quand elle y réfléchissait il y a dix ans jamais elle n'aurait cru que tout cela serait possible, qu'elle serait mariée avec Sirius, qu'elle aurait des enfants merveilleux, non il y a dix ans elle vivait l'enfer et c'était Sirius qui l'en avait sorti. Elle espérait que ses enfants n'aient jamais à connaitre autant de problèmes, elle voulait qu'ils puissent avoir une vie facile mais rien ne garantissait que le mal ne reviendrait pas. Par contre elle savait une chose jamais elle ne les laisserait affronter ça tout seul.


End file.
